An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground
by night flame miko
Summary: A bored Harry Potter is never a good thing. Dumbledore told him he couldn't write to friends, so what about enemies? Watch as because of this, things change and truths come to 'light' or 'dark' as the case may be . warning: Slash.
1. Chapter 1

'**An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground'**

By: Night Flame Miko

Contributed to by: Chocolate coated Blue

_**An**__: Here is just some fun me and a fellow author/friend of mine decided to come up with, I started everything but she gave/wrote some ideas for some of the letters. Credit for this plotline goes to us._

_**Disclaimer:**__ We don't own these characters, if we did, why would we be writing fan-fiction? :P_

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry was **bored**.

He had absolutely nothing to do. Unable to leave his room other than for bathroom breaks and to do chores, he had the feeling that time was passing by _extra_ slowly just to tick him off, and not only that but bloody Dumbledore wouldn't let him mail his friends or let their mail get to him, the old man had even readjusted the fucking wards to make extra, extra sure.

Grumbling to himself, he recounted the cracks in the ceiling, trying to waste time…it wasn't working. Sighing he dropped his gaze to the desk he was sitting at, his feet resting on top, leaning back on two legs of his chair, half hoping he'd topple over just for something new to do.

Yes. He was _that_ bored.

Looking at the blank parchment he had out, hoping that any new ideas for his already-completed homework would come to him, anything at all. Staring blankly at the parchment his mind started turning, an idea coming to him, and slowly a huge grin started to form. Anyone watching would be slightly disturbed and very worried by the sight of that grin. But they should have known, 'an idle mind is the devil's playground', especially when said idle mind has had 1 father, 1 godfather and 1 surrogate godfather as prankster extraordinaire.

Reaching for the parchment he began to write.

-----------------------------------------

Voldemort sighed; swiping a hand down his face he reached up and began massaging his temples, hoping the pounding head-ache would leave sometime soon. He had to admit he was bored. This could be because of a lack of help needed from him on his death-eaters part, or the sense of complete boredom coming from the link he shared with Potter. Neither was helping, frankly, and he was about 10 minutes away from finding some poor soul to alleviate his boredom on, be they death eater or not.

It was about then that a white owl swooped in through his open window, landing on his desk and sticking out a leg imperiously.

He stared at it. It blinked and he looked from it to the window.

How in the bloody-fuck did the bird get through his wards?

Glaring at it seemed to have no effect; it just blinked and hooted angrily at him, clearly fed-up with waiting for him to take the letter. Sighing he felt his head-ache increase ten fold. Absently checking for any dangerous spells he reached for the letter when he felt no potentially harmful magic. Looking at the bird one last time (he _swore_ he recognised it from somewhere), he opened the letter only to have his eyebrows rise as he read through the letter.

To my dear Snake-Face,

It's me! Your favourite Boy Wonder. I figured I'd write and say hi, you know, mending broken bridges and all that? Ugh…whom I kidding, I'm bored as hell, trapped in one freaking room for 3 months can do that to you, and Dumb-door ordered me not to write any friends, something about you tracking the letters. As if you don't know where I am. Heh. I thought he was supposed to be smart? Ya know? Age gets you wiser or something, or maybe he's going/gone senile? (seriously, the lemon drops, need I say more?) And what the hell is with his eyes? He has to have a spell that makes them twinkle like that! You know: 101 ways to scare and terrorise impressionable children without their parents finding out, all you gotta do is wear eccentric clothing, grow a beard, twinkle and call everyone 'dear boy' (even the girls). Just cause he's like a hundred years older then everyone… Psh. So yeah, I got slightly distracted. 

I highly doubt you have even read this far, better things to do I bet, you know; death eaters to torture, muggles to kill and all that. If you have gotten this far, I commend you.

But anyway, Big Al never said I couldn't send letters to anyone else. I mean we're not friends (hell no!), more like…arch-enemies?... or at least acquaintances…Hmmm….I wonder what Al would do if I pointed out what an influence you've had in my life? Likely have a heart-attack *smirks*but seriously, we've 'known' each other since I was like, one, and you've turned up every year ('cept third) I've been at school. Hehe, his reaction would be priceless, maybe it's worth a try? It's his fault really, leaving me with abusive muggles. Old coot.

I wonder if insanity is contagious.

I think you gave me some of yours. Well it certainly makes things more interesting.

If I am insane, that is.

Oh, looks like my relatives need their house-elf once again (Yay! I get to leave my room!)…I wonder if they'll feed me today? Hmm… anyway, it's been fun.

From,

The Chosen One

*Aka Harry Potter*

*The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die*

Blinking down at the letter Voldemort couldn't quite believe what he had just read, looking up from it he looked at the white owl which he now recognised as Harry Potter's. It was calmly watching and waiting, apparently ready for a reply.

Looking at the letter once more he didn't know whether to laugh or be angry, deciding on neutral he now wondered whether he should reply. Deciding that there were some matters in the letter (Snake-Face?) which he couldn't not address, the Dark Lord picked up quill and parchment and began to write a reply.

----------------------------------------

Harry was kicked out on his bed, hands behind his head, repeatedly imagining what Voldemort would do once he read the letter. He had a few amusing scenarios where the Dark Lord incinerated the letter and promptly came to kill him for his daring, and many others where the Dark Lord choked to death, or even exploded, unable to comprehend that even Potter would be stupid enough to send him mail.

Of course it had been a couple of days and each different scenario would become steadily more unrealistic as time wore on. Of course he hadn't really expected a response at all, and it was only once he had sent the letter off with Hedwig that he considered the evil bastard may hurt her just out of spite, but it was too late now, so instead of spending time worrying about his only owl (and first friend) he amused himself with his imaginings.

He had just moved onto lemon drops and Voldy being offed by one of them when he was child (given to him by Dumbledor obviously), how he got to this stage, not even he was sure; when Hedwig swooped in, hooting happily at seeing him again.

Relief filled him as worry he had kept at bay washed away, quickly moving to her he offered her some owl treats and it was only as he was petting her fondly that he noticed the letter and realised with a start that Voldemort, the Evil Dark Lord, psychotic megalomaniac and all around bad guy had actually _replied_.

All that really went through his mind was: Holy Shit…

Reaching for it he prayed there wasn't anything nasty on the letter (hidden curses, port-keys etc.) wondering if he really had gone insane.

Breaking the seal on the back he breathed a sigh of relief when nothing untoward happened, pulling out the letter he felt a peculiar giddiness as he read the reply, it wasn't nervousness, more like a sense of 'What the hell is going on' and a little voice asking 'What in hell could He have written?' Deciding to just get on with it he began to read.

_To Boy Wonder,_

That was one of the most pathetic letters I've ever read. I literally felt my intelligence draining away with every word, though your interesting fascination with nick-names provided some amusement, I suppose. Normally I would ignore such pathetic correspondence (or kill the sender, but you've got that coming anyway) but there was one thing I felt that should be corrected. That would be the 'Snake-Face' comment; I haven't looked that way in a good number of months.

Another thing, insanity fortunately is not contagious, (think of all the children the Old Coot could have damaged, *shudders*), though considering our bond I wouldn't be surprised if you did loose it. Not that I am insane anymore. That was just an unfortunate side effect of the ritual, as well as the looks, though the homicidal urges do remain, so you don't have to worry, I will still kill you eventually, I just have better things to do then chase after pathetic adolescents.

I admit receiving a letter from you surprised me, but after reading it I think it is fairly safe to say you've either gone off the edge, so to speak, or you are getting terribly arrogant.

Either way I shall have to change my plans, thank you, really…(sarcastic much)..

Why don't you find some snake to bother, that way I wont have to listen to your whinging.

Besides that, what do you mean they treat you like a house-elf, and that you are only possible going to be fed? I was under the impression that you lived like prince after you supposedly defeated me (never mind that it was** _your_** blood which brought me back).

Until next time.

_The Dark Lord,_

_Voldemort_

p.s. If you insist on writing to me at least learn some proper swear words, do no insult people if you will only do so half-heartedly.

Harry shook his head. He couldn't believe it, he had actually sent and received an almost cordial reply (if the constant death-threats and statements of how pathetic he was didn't count) from the resident Dark Lord. Tapping the letter against his lips he began thinking up another reply, about to get out a parchment and quill he noticed the time and, getting into bed, decided he would reply the next day.

-------------------------------------------------

_An: Anyway, that is what we have so far :D If you think we should continue, just pop in a review :D_


	2. Chapter 2

'**An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground'**

By: Night Flame Miko

Contributed to by: Chocolate coated Blue

_**An**__: Here is the second chapter. Normally I don't update so fast, but everyone reviewed so quickly and seemed to enjoy it, so I figured I'd give something in return. Thank you to all those who reviewed, they are truly appreciated, me and Chocolate coated Blue couldn't believe the response :D _

_Some people said they think they have seen this before, and whilst I admit that this is a fairly common plotline I haven't plagiarized anyone, this is just my take on an overused storyline :P_

_**Disclaimer:**__ We don't own these characters, if we did, someone would accept a lemon drop from Dumbledore. :P_

_---------------------------------------------------_

Harry woke up feeling surprisingly rested; it wasn't for lack of nightmares. He just finally, _finally_ had _something_ to look forward to, something to _do_, even if that something was writing a letter to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Of all people.

Thinking about the letter he still couldn't _quite_ believe that he had gotten a reply, he briefly contemplated that it all may have been a dream (or a nightmare, depending) but then he saw the still open letter and Voldy's distinctly cursive script curled across the page.

He was startled at the relief he felt. Not that his correspondence with Voldemort was really happening, just with the fact that he would be able to talk to someone again! A large smile spread across his face, and, resigning himself to his insanity he walked to the desk and began formulating a reply to the scathing letter from the Dark Lord.

As he started writing he decided that, yes, he did in fact have a death wish, and he just _wished_ he could see old Mouldy-Voldy's face when he read _this_ letter.

--------------------------------------------------

Voldemort was just waking in the morning when a tapping sounded at his window. He _knew_ this type of tap.

Slowly turning to the window his eyebrow twitched as he saw the white owl perched on his window sill, tapping its beak against the window.

Striding across the room he threw open the window and glared as the owl flew in to alight on his bedpost, sticking out a leg with a letter attached.

"I updated the wards _yesterday_. How do you keep getting in you bloody pigeon?" He ground out between clenched teeth, glaring at the owl, he could have _sworn_ the owl smirked at him, if that was even possible.

Snarling angrily he snatched the letter from the bird he turned his attention away from the owl only to look up just as it flew out the still-open window. Staring at the window and then the parchment in his hand Voldemort could only wonder if Potter apparently didn't want a reply. Not that that would stop him if he felt the urge to mail him, he sneered in his mind.

Opening the letter and beginning to read, an eyebrow began twitching and; hundreds of miles away Harry Potter winced before grinning widely.

Voldemort was ready to kill something before the third sentence was done.

_To Tommy-Boy,_

So you don't look snake-like anymore? How'd you manage that? Wait…did you…shed?

Ewww. I so did not need (nor _want_!) that image in my mind *gags*.

Anyway, what do you look like now then? I mean you're like, ancient aren't you. Like 70 years old or something crazy like that. I'm sorry to say, but whilst Big Al can pull off the old man routine, an old man just cannot be a Dark Lord. I mean you run you're whole show by image right?

Or are you back to your diary days, you would still have trouble but a 15-16 year old could (_could_!) be a Dark Lord. Personally, I hope you're an old man, makes my job a lot easier if you know what I mean. Hehe. *smirks*

Not that old men are apparently easy to beat, if Al is any indication. *sighs* I don't really think you have anything to worry about. The Old Coot refuses to train me and I can only learn so much from the books at the library, even then I can't learn as much as I would like. So waddya say? Lend me some books so we can have a more…even, fight when it comes down to the one on one?

Anywho, that's beside the point. If you decide to reply to this letter you're going to have to either send your own owl or sign a magical oath that you won't harm mine. I don't know what I was thinking before (I wasn't, but what's new?), but I really don't want you killing my owl from something I say or just out of spite. I'm really quite fond of her.

So, I guess chat later if you decide to reply.

_From,_

_The Saviour_

_Aka Harry Potter_

_Aka The-Boy-Who-Has-Lost-It_

p.s. I know what you think of my intelligence, but I'm really not going to give you any more reasons to come after me. I think I will continue with my childish insults rather than say something that may actually push you into 'chasing after pathetic adolescents' as you so eloquently put it. You really have a way with words, you know that. *grins*

A wandless 'incendio' later and Voldemort still had the deep urge to cause harm. Glaring at the ash floating to the floor he strode into his study, his aura crackling angrily around him, warning his death-eaters that he was currently unavailable; unless they wanted to die.

Stabbing his quill into the inkpot the Dark Lord began scribbling angrily on a piece of parchment, lips pursed into a thin line.

He couldn't believe the _audacity_ of that boy! The brat didn't _have to_ insult anyone; all he had to do was talk and he gave others the deep urge to do lasting harm to him. You would think he would learn _some_ survival skills, what with being in all the near-death experiences he has, never mind the constant threat of death he's had since year one!

Finishing off the letter Voldemort smirked coldly down at it, finally feeling his anger settle down. Calling one of the owls he kept at his manor he attached the letter, adding a wandless dark-hex just to get his point _thoroughly_ across.

Sending the owl off he watched it become a dot in the distance, the cold smirk never leaving his lips. He just _wished_ that he could be there to see the Brat's face when he read the letter!

------------------------------------------------------------

It was only a few hours later that Harry felt the tell tale stab of pain in his scar that meant Voldy was really, _really_ pissed. As in: I'm going to rip out someone's spine and beat them to death with it-pissed. Harry counted it a job well done; he just hoped Hedwig got out of there fast enough.

Sure enough, 2 hours later, she swooped through the window and began preening under his gracious praises. Harry knew he would just have to wait; there was no way Voldy would get that angry and then not reply to his letter. Harry had _no doubt_ that it was his letter that sparked Voldy off, he knew the Dark Lord could get angry, and then he could get _angry_. Harry had realised that he pretty much inspired the second merely by existing, never mind sending insulting letters to the Evil Git.

Half the day had passed before the letter finally arrived. Now Harry isn't the smartest person at the best of times, never mind that he normally ran into situations without thinking about what he was doing first. But this was not one of those times. When the proud eagle owl soared into his room and landed on his desk, glaring at him with baleful eyes, a letter attached to his leg, he decided to take it as a sign and thanking God he turned seventeen a month ago, he pulled out his wand and checked for hexes.

Three seconds later he sent a silent prayer for thinking ahead. A very powerful sterility hex was laced into the letter. Relatively easy to block the hex, it is, however, nearly impossible to reverse once it has been put into affect, especially one as powerful as the one Voldemort put on the letter. Mouthing the counter curse Harry warily took the letter from the vicious eagle-owl, but the bird merely watched him, glaring at him haughtily. Despite it being black, this bird strongly reminded him of Malfoy.

Opening the letter Harry began to read,

Brat,

Never mind what I said. You do not need to insult people to make them want to kill you. You are lucky (_extremely_ lucky) that I have an important operation taking place, otherwise I would drop everything and hunt you down, if simply for calling me Tommy-Boy. Do you want do die? Because it certainly seems like it.

Now to the matter at hand. _**I did not shed!!! **_Ever imply such again and I **will** kill you, despite what I am currently doing. And _no_ I am _not_ an _**old man**_. I am in my twenties, at my prime, and now have an _increasing_ urge to _end you_; something not even _I_ thought was possible. Well done, you have once again achieved the impossible.

Next. No. I will not lend you any books. It is hard enough to kill you without you being even mildly knowledgeable on how to fight. This was not meant as a compliment. I have come to the undeniable conclusion that you have luck on your side. Both forms of it. The Bad luck to get into the situations you do, and then the Good luck to get out of it unscathed. But all luck comes to an end, and I intend to be there when it happens (_instigating_ it, as the case will be).

Also, I swear on my magic that I will not harm one Harry Potter's owl, unless it attacks me or mine, and/or is used to transport any form of spell/hex/jinx in the process of transporting a letter/parcel etc.

I do not give my Oath lightly. I simply believe that any unfamiliar owls will catch the attention of those guarding your house (not very well, by the way). 

Finally, you did not answer my question in the previous letter. I'm half tempted to leave the matter but you've sparked what little non-literature curiosity I have. Why do your relatives treat you as they do? Answer me this time, or the consequences will not be pretty.

_Sincerely *sneer*,_

_The Dark Lord,_

_Voldemort_

Harry read the letter twice before shaking his head. He had really managed to piss the guy of this time. Last time there were very few death threats and this time Voldemort's writing was sharp and spiky, instead of the fluid cursive it had been last time. Clearly Voldy had been _angry_ when he wrote this letter. Not that Harry was surprised. He had known that.

No. What _did_ surprise Harry was how quickly the anger drained out of the Dark Lord, maybe he really wasn't insane anymore. Before the anger could take _hours_, even _days_ before Voldy finally got over it.

Deciding to wait a while before sending out the next one. Harry slumped onto his bed and read the letter again, a wry smile spreading across his face. At least he wasn't bored anymore.

--------------------------------------------------

_An: Here is the next one. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You want the next one as fast, just keep reviewing :D_


	3. Chapter 3

'**An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground'**

By: Night Flame Miko

Contributed to by: Chocolate coated Blue

_**An:**__ Here is next chapter. Hehe. I'm actually really enjoying writing this story, and I really have nothing better to do so here it is. Enjoy. Thank you to all those who reviewed, they are truly appreciated, me and Chocolate coated Blue love hearing from you :D _

_Sorry people, we had to have a serious chapter sometime. I guess this is it. Hope you like it anyways._

_**Disclaimer:**__ We don't own these characters_

_----------------------------------------------------_

Harry had waited a couple of days before replying this time.

It wasn't because he was trying not to seem eager. No. It was simply because he didn't know what to do. Voldemort wanted to know what was going on with his family. There was _no way_ he could tell him. I mean they were arch-enemies right? How could he tell someone like that information that he hadn't even truly told his friends? Despite the consequences, he knew he couldn't put it off much longer, he could feel the anger getting slowly stronger through their link, and if _he_ could feel it that must mean Voldemort was already pretty pissed off as it was.

Sighing he resigned himself to his fate and plodded over to the chair, picking up quill and parchment he smiled wanly at Hedwig when she gave a concerned hoot. It was the best he could give considering the circumstances.

------------------------------------------------

Voldemort was angry.

That was all there was to it. He had waited for 3 days, _3 fucking days_! And still there was no reply. The brat didn't think he could just ignore a Dark Lord, did he? Oh no. If a reply didn't come by today then Voldemort was going to do something that the brat would regret. Big time.

He had just finished holding a Death-Eater meeting, the door closing behind the last of his minions when the familiar white owl swooped in a open window (who keeps leaving those bloody things open, anyway?!) and landed on his chair, leg sticking out.

Glaring at it as if it was the owls fault the master had taken so long in replying he pulled off the letter, sitting down he began to read, his forgotten anger returning as he read the relatively short reply.

_To My Stalker Dark Lord,_

So I was right, eh? You already know where I am, and, apparently know that I am being guarded. Not that they don't stick out like a sore thumb. Psh. Idiots.

….Anyways. Why d'you want to know so bad about my relatives? To tell the truth, I don't think I will tell you. I mean we're enemies right? (It's the reason I'm writing _you_ in the first place) Why would I tell you something like that when I haven't even told my _friends_? Never mind that you would (knowing you) probably taunt me 'bout the info every time we meet.

So sorry, but that would be the equivalent of digging my own emotional grave.

I'm sure you can find out other ways, but it wont be from me.

_From,_

_Harry Potter_

p.s. remember not to harm the owl, unless you don't mind loosing your magic.

Voldemort sneered at the letter in his hands. So the brat thought he could hide _anything_ from him, did he? Well, Voldemort didn't need the brat to tell him. That had been a formality, a way for Potter to avoid some pain. Looks like he would have to get the information himself.

A scary smile slowly formed on Voldemorts face. Oh, he was going to _enjoy_ this.

--------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat on his bed, wringing his hands.

He didn't know what to expect, probably a scathing letter with a really, _really_ bad dark-hex on it. Or he was going to die. Actually thinking about it, the two would probably be connected. Sighing he slumped on his bed, his legs hanging off the edge, tapping an agitated pattern onto the floor.

It's funny. But whatever he was expecting, he wasn't ready for what actually happened. One second he was lying on the bed, anxiously waiting for something to happen; the next he was clutching his forehead muffling his screams as Voldemort attacked his mind through their link.

Ploughing through Harry's meagre barriers he started riffling through his memories, of course the Dark Lord wasn't gentle, ripping through Harry's mind, searching and finding what he was looking for. He pulled up memories of the cupboard, the beatings before Harry could control his accidental magic, the starvation, the names. Everything. Nothing was hidden before the Dark Lord's searching gaze, absently Harry realised he was muffling screams in his pillow, having twisted over, wet spots were forming where his face was, he realised he was crying, but there was nothing he could do. This was _worse_ than anything Snape had ever done, possibly even worse than the cruciatus, but that could have just been his hate of legilimency talking.

Finally it was over, and almost hesitantly the Dark Lord left Harry's mind. Leaving the sprawled body of the Wizarding World's Saviour on his bed, throat sore from his screaming and mind flinching from the refreshed memories. It felt like years later, but eventually he found the energy to pull himself up, noticing vaguely that Hedwig had come back sometime during his fit and was watching him worriedly.

Dragging himself to the table, Harry wrote a few letters onto a blank parchment he attached it to Hedwig, he sent it off without a word; feeling strangely numb to everything, collapsing into the chair in front of his desk he laid his head on the wood and fell into a mentally exhausted sleep, his mind plagued with old nightmares.

------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort was relatively unsurprised when he saw the letter, he had expected an angry letter from the boy (Harry, or at least Potter he told himself, that fat muggle called the brat 'boy' and he would _not_ emulate a muggle). Opening the letter, Voldemort read the few words and, perhaps for the first time, felt a tinge of regret.

_Riddle__,_

I hope you're happy. I now despise you as much as you do me.

_From,_

_Potter_

------------------------------------------------------

_An: There we go. Sorry, but we had to have a serious chapter eventually, and it's always these kind of arguments that get a vague friendship started :P Just hang on for the next one._


	4. Chapter 4

**'An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground'**

**By: Night Flame Miko**

**Contributed to by: Chocolate coated Blue**

_**An:**__ This chapter should be fun! Hehe. I'm starting to write it now, and even I don't know quite how it's going to come out, but anyways, here it is. Enjoy. Thank you to all those who reviewed, they are truly appreciated, me and Chocolate coated Blue love hearing from you :D _

_**Disclaimer:**__ We don't own these characters, if we did, then Voldy would have got his looks back in Canon (Muahaha *whistles innocently*)._

_------------------------------------------_

Harry lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

He didn't know quite what to do with himself. Normally, when stuff like this happened (like with Snape) he would get righteously angry, rant and rave in his mind, then take revenge when and where he could. But in this case he couldn't, never mind the person who wronged him was on of the most powerful in the Wizarding World, it was because he should have _expected_ this. Voldemort was his enemy, like he said in that other letter, it was the whole _reason_ he sent a letter to him in the first place. He should have remembered that what Voldemort wanted, he got. Usually in a very painful way for the recipient.

Honestly, he expected Voldemort to find out about his home life eventually. It wouldn't take much effort (Snape _had_ seen snippets after all, and it was hard to believe that the bastard hadn't already given all the information he could to the Dark Lord). And he _did_ expect Voldemort to become really, really angry after reading his letter, and he expected a painful dark-hex/kidnapping/threatening of his friends etc. in response. For some reason, he didn't expect to be painfully mind-raped.

It had only been a day since he sent that letter, and already he was feeling pretty foolish. I mean, it was always assumed that he despised the Dark Lord as much as the evil git did him. And whilst he did hate the guy, and pretty much want him dead, he didn't _despise_ him. No, that was saved for the Dursley's. I mean what are a few attempts on his life compared to 16 years of suffering? (Well 10, and a few summers).

Sighing he glanced round his room, he knew he could just 'alohamora' the door and get to _doing_ something, considering he was now 17. But in the long run that would just create more problems then solve them, because when he had to come back, and he _would_ have to eventually, then the Dursley's could take out their anger on him for being so 'freakish'.

Hearing something he looked to the window and was actually surprised when the proud eagle-owl swooped in, once again landing on his desk. Looking at it for a long time he stared between it, the letter and the parcel attached to its leg. Obviously Old-Voldy wasn't finished with him yet. He wondered absently what the letter would say.

Most likely something about his childishness, how stupid and foolish he had been to even _attempt_ to keep anything from the Dark Lord and that he should consider himself lucky that the Evil Git didn't do any lasting damage to his mind whilst he was riffling through it (considering _that_ he probably should say a prayer of thanks, if the Git had wanted he could have so fucked-up Harry's mind that all the Boy-Savior would be left as, was a living vegetable).

The eagle-owl seemed to get fed up with his inaction because it flew over to him, landing on his stomach and glared at him, somehow the light seemed to glint off of the birds' sharp beak and talons. Harry was convinced the thing did it on purpose. Giving a long suffering sigh (fused with a death glare) he pulled the letter and parcel off the bird, watching as it flew back to his desk, somehow looking very satisfied. Shaking his head at it Harry opened the letter, keeping his eyes closed and firming his resolve before opening them and shakily reading the letter.

_Harry,_ (yes, Harry choked when he read that too)

Are you implying that you did not despise me before I took your memories? I find that hard to believe, but in any case; I will not apologize for what I did. I asked you…nicely *shudders* _Twice_, before resorting to what I did. And whilst I do not regret learning what I did, I do admit that resorting to the methods I have may have been a bit of overkill *smirks*. I will not resort to such methods again (unless we are attempting to kill each other once again, then I will not hesitate).

Why would I taunt you about your home life? In case you haven't noticed, I only taunt you about your foolishness, and your decidedly Gryffindor traits. What Slytherin doesn't taunt a Gryffindor (or the other way around, for that matter). I don't know why I am trying to justify my actions to you, but it seems we are even more similar than I thought…so you have no need to fear me, at least not about what I now know of your home life.

Though you may continue to fear me in everything else.

Apart from that, I decided that whilst I won't teach you anything too useful, the parcel should help you with the disgusting muggles. It is up to you whether you use them or not.

_From,_

_Voldemort_

p.s. This is the closest thing you will ever get to an apology. Ever. It is more than I have done for anyone else.

Be proud.

Harry stared at the letter.

A few minutes later, he finally pulled himself far enough out of his stupor to glance at the parcel and then the waiting eagle-owl. The bird seemed smug for some reason, giving it a glare just to be consistent, Harry turned to the parcel and carefully reached out, waiting for it to bite him or something to explode, anything. Voldemort is just _not_ the type to give gifts with nothing dangerous happening at the same time.

Yet nothing happened.

Sighing, slightly in relief, but mostly in agitation; Harry ripped the brown paper off the parcel and stared at the book now sitting innocently (if anything associated with Voldemort could _ever_ be called 'innocent') on his bed.

'Minor Hexes That Cannot Be Traced'- the title read. Eyebrow raised Harry curiously turned to the contents page before his jaw dropped. The book was filled with everything he could ever possible want to know about hexes, and, flipping to the first chapter, it did indeed explain to him how to do the spell so that it couldn't be traced to him. There were even ways to set the hexes to go off at certain times, to make the spells even more untraceable for the caster.

Just about to get lost in the infinite possibilities that was this book, the eagle-owl ruffled its feathers; clearly trying to get his attention. Looking up at it, it pointedly stared between him and some parchment (these birds are _way_ too intelligent). Letting out one more long-suffering sigh (he seemed to be doing that a lot) he got up, staring longingly at the book before turning his attention to the parchment on his desk and dejectedly started writing, the eagle-owl watching carefully, making sure he didn't try to get back to the book before he was done with the letter.

Finishing it off with a flourish Harry attached it to the owl and as soon as the bird was out of the window, he slammed it shut after the annoyance and practically leapt at his bed and the waiting book. _Finally_, something new to do!

-----------------------------------------------

Voldemort was up late, busily writing letters, orders and descriptions of future raids. They had finally finished the raid he had been planning for months; it wasn't really anything spectacular, just meant to catch people's attention without too many casualties.

After he had regained his sanity Voldemort had cut back on the killing indiscriminately, it was sending the wrong message and not really pulling people to his side (other than crazies and pureblood fanatics, which was all well and good but not nearly enough cannon fodder). So he was now more into attracting attention and making a point. Not that people didn't end up dead, just not as many.

He didn't even look up when he heard his owl swoop in, finishing off what he was doing first. Once that was completed only then did he look at the bird which promptly stuck out its leg, a letter attached.

Voldemorts eyebrow rose. He hadn't expected a reply so soon. Potter normally took _much_ longer to get over his little grudges (though admittedly this one was well deserved). Reaching for it, despite himself, curiously he opened the parchment and began to read.

_To Voldy,_

It's…fine. I expected as much from you anyway, though I have to admit I forgot that you could legilimize my mind through our link. I was expecting some extremely painful dark-hex and instead got an incredible painful mind-rape. But you are my enemy, and at least I am used to it from Snape.

Ha. Anyways, thanks for your not-apology, though I was (extremely) wary of the book, I think you just made my day *rubs hands together and cackles evilly*. My uncle wont know what hit 'em. Though he will probably blame it on me anyway…

By the way, I didn't…don't…whatever, despise you. I hate you, sure, want to see you dead and all that jazz, but despise is something I save for the Dursley's, and Snape. You managed to get out of it though, cause of the book and not-apology. Snape has yet to say anything about his mind-rape training never mind acknowledge that it may be a bit…harsh, and even if he did, he is still an all round bastard.

Also, I'm a bit worried about your bird. Did you do something to make it smarter, it kept glaring at me till I wrote the letter, and I _swear_ it stood a certain way just to make the light shine off of those daggers it calls talons, never even _mind_ the beak. Funny, it suits you to have a stuck-up, intelligent and dangerous owl (lets not even get started on Nagini) as a pet.

Anyway, I was stunned at your letter to be honest. I was expecting you to go on about how weak I was (that was _not_ an invitation by the way!), or how I need to be on guard at all times, yadda yadda. The fact that you _didn't_ was more than a surprise, never mind the rest. Though your letter almost makes it sound like you regret the way you got the information, and for evil, badass Dark Lord's regret isn't possible right?

Ok. I'm done. Your fu…reaking pigeon should be happy with the letter, I should find out depending on whether it mauls me when I try and attach it to the things leg. If there is any blood on this parchment, then you'll know what happened and I'm blaming _you_. Don't you have any nicer ones? Ones that don't threaten us decent folk?

Hold on.

Sorry, forgot who I was writing to for a second there. Just ignore that whole last paragraph.

Anyways, that's me done. I'm going to go happily read for a good 4 hours. Till later I suppose.

_From,_

_Your Annoyance_

_*Aka Harry Potter*_

Voldemort, the so called evil, badass Dark Lord couldn't help it. He chuckled. Who knew that one enemy could get so positively distracted whilst writing a letter to another enemy? The Brat went on and on about the bloody owl. An owl! To his arch-enemy! Maybe the kid had really gone off the edge? Not that he could really call Potter a kid now, considering he is in his twenties. Mentally, Voldemort was a good few decades older than the brat, but since when has mental age ever counted?

Sending his owl off he decided to end his night on, dare he say it? A good note. Whilst Potter wasn't he most intelligent of co responders he was amusing to say the least, considering he could ramble on about anything. Funny, all the reports he had heard stated that the boy was fairly quiet and kept to himself, yet judging from the letters he was quite a chatter-box, able to talk about one subject for hours. Though considering the boy's childhood, that actually makes sense. When you're alone for the first ten years of your life, who is there to talk with but yourself?

Setting up powerful wards around his room, Voldemort unchanged, slipping into his bed wearing only his boxers he drifted to sleep, wondering at the easy way he had earned forgiveness (not that he was asking for it!).

Gryffindor's were almost too generous.

-----------------------------------------

_An: And so it begins! Muahahaha. This is going to be sooo fun. Ok people, you know the drill. :D Just pop in a review (especially long ones, We love hearing peoples opinions :P) Till next chapter everyone._


	5. Chapter 5

'An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground'

By: Night Flame Miko

Contributed to by: Chocolate coated Blue

_**An:**__ Next One Up! And things start progressing from here :D Hope you all enjoy it, and here it is._

_Thank you to all those who reviewed, they are truly appreciated, me and Chocolate coated Blue love hearing from you :D _

_**Disclaimer:**__ We don't own these characters._

_-------------------------------------------_

Harry was cackling madly up in his bedroom.

Whilst this would, normally, worry anyone seeing/listening in on it (i.e. Moody standing guard outside), it had been happening _way_ too often for it to cause any alarm anymore. You see Harry was not about to let waste such a _useful_, untraceable hex book. And as such, right at this moment, Vernon would be at work with hair that was steadily turning pinker (as in neon pink) and a sign on his back that would change sayings at regular intervals (i.e. 'Don't judge me by my size, do it by my hairstyle' etc. ).

The beauty of all this? Vernon himself wouldn't know. The sign wouldn't appear in a mirror and his hair would look normal to him and no-one else. By the time he got home they would disappear, although that wouldn't stop him from yelling at Harry for all the weird looks he got at work (for once he actually _was_ responsible).

Flumping onto his bed Harry sighed happily, the giant grin still on his face, hugging the book to himself. There had been a brief moment where Moody turned up in his room demanding where/when he got the book. Harry had used his acting skills to perfection, pretending to look sheepish and saying he snuck to Diagon Alley whilst Fletcher was on guard to buy the book so he wouldn't be so _bored_, anymore. After that Moody would just sit outside and chuckle to himself every time another hex came into play, ever so slightly impressed by just _how_ untraceable they were. They would be incredibly useful if they weren't so useless. I mean, turning hair pink over a set period of time? What use was that against Dark Wizards? ('May the power of Pink compel you!') Moody was starting to get worried about his own thoughts, Harry was long past this point and simply enjoying it.

Looking around his room Harry felt that faint worry he had been trying to banish come back. Hedwig had gone missing a day before and Harry had no idea when she would be back. The one he would normally suspect (evil Dark Lord), had signed a magical oath saying he wouldn't harm/kill his owl at any point. So now Harry had absolutely no idea where she could be and no way of finding out. The only thing he had been able to try was a point-me spell but even then all it told him was her general direction, not where or how she was. It was because of all this that when Harry stared forlornly out of the window and his eyes landed on an approaching white spot he stood straight and practically fell out of the window; he was leaning so far out to see if it was Hedwig.

True to God she swooped in a moment later, looking mighty proud of herself as she landed on her perch. Breathing a sigh of relief Harry turned from the window and ran across to her, petting her just to make sure she was really real,

"You silly bird, you had me worried sick Hedwig! Where have you been? You just disappeared for a day and I had no idea where you were."

She at least had the decency to look sheepish before shuffling slightly and sticking out a leg, a letter with familiar writing on it attached. Harry stared at it surprised.

"You went to wait for Old-Voldy to reply? Why?...Oh yeah…That other Hell-Owl must look mighty suspicious coming in here constantly…" Harry looked his owl over once more, eyes narrowed slightly "Just _how_ smart are you _really_?"

Hedwig merely cocked her head, eyes wide and innocent. Huffing, not believing it for a second, Harry took the letter, muttered a thanks to Hedwig and gave her a treat before lying on his bed and opening the letter.

_Potter,_

I don't know whether to be affronted or amazed. _How_ can you forget you are talking to a Dark Lord? And about an _owl_!?

Anyway, that is beside the point. You _better_ appreciate the book, I don't give things to just anyone (again, not a compliment, you need all the help you can get). And anyway, I doubt you could pull off the whole *cackles evilly* thing, as it _**is**_ an Evil Dark Wizard Thing. And takes a lot of practice to do effectively.

Also, why would I go on about how weak you are? I thought we had already established that in our numerous other meetings, though I will admit you are either stronger than expected or extremely un/lucky.

What is the difference between despising someone and hating them, I was under the impression they were the same thing (yes, I am making a subtle jab at your intelligence, or lack there of).

Now, on to more important matters. What do you mean by Snape and his 'mind-rape' training as you so…artfully put it? (I suppose legilimency is all about the point of view). I had no notion that you were being taught any of the mind arts, even if it sounds like they were relatively unsuccessful. Don't try to avoid answering this either, remember that all I have to do is summon Snape to find out the answers to any questions I may or may not have.

Finally, no I did not give anything to make my Owl smarter, though I could ask you the same about yours. Did you order the bloody-bird here? She suddenly turned up and started following me around everywhere until I finally replied, and whilst there were no subtle (or not so subtle) threats, there were many glares and bird-crap in the most unwanted of places. If you had anything to do with is I have to warn you that your lifespan is becoming increasingly short.

If not, well then be glad I signed that magical oath because your bed was 1 more crap away from imminent death.

From,

_Voldemort_

p.s. What is with you calling it a not-apology?

Grinning at the letter, Harry could practically _feel_ the righteous indignation in the p.s. at the end of the letter. Going to his desk Harry was surprised by how excited he was to reply to the letter. If he wasn't careful he might actually start to _like_ the Dark Lord and his interesting way of insulting people. It was weird though, almost like the insults were added because they were expected. Compared to the first letter which didn't lack any mention of how pathetic he was, this seemed less scathing. Hehe, maybe he was rubbing off on the Dark Lord.

Sitting down Harry wondered what to write, absently rubbing his scar when he felt the amusement running through it. It took Harry a total of 30 seconds to realise what he was feeling. Gasping silently he concentrated and his eyes widened when he realised he _could _feel Voldemorts emotions, not all of them, but more than just the extreme ones. What could it mean? Why was he feeling more than usual? Was it because of the Legilimency attack? Or something else? Deciding it may be safer to just ask (that was one of his more unusual thoughts), he began writing the letter.

---------------------------------------------

Voldemort laughed, feeling genuine amusement for once.

He had set up spies to keep an eye on the Dursley household from afar, telling his Death Eaters to watch the family. Why, you ask? Simple, he wanted to see what Potter would do with the hex book, whether he would actually use it or not. He was pleasantly surprised when the boy wasted no time, hexing his family with timed spells for a whole day at intermittent intervals.

Even his death eaters found some of the things the kid did amusing, and that was saying something considering they hadn't been conversing with the boy for the past 2 weeks.

Finishing the report on Potter he had been looking at he began reading other reports, getting in a good two hours of work before the familiar white owl flew in. It said something that he couldn't even find it in himself to glare at the bird, simply accepting it as one of natures mysteries that no matter how often he changed the wards the bloody thing would always get in. He _could_ muster a sneer though, as he remembered the _mess_ the thing had made when he took too long to reply to her master.

Reaching for the letter he took it off and began opening it, wondering when he became so lax that he didn't even test for possibly dangerous magic on the parchment. Shrugging it off for now he opened the letter and began to read.

_To Vold-meister,_

Ok, first things first. What the *bleep* is going on? I was just about to write this letter when I felt you being amused! And whilst I understand that this may or may not be an unusual occurrence, what _is_ unusual is that _I_ can feel it! I normally only feel when you get murderously angry or any other extreme emotion. Do you think your mind-rape opened the link more or something? But that doesn't make sense, if that was true then after you possessed me in the DOM then we should've been able to sense each others emotions to the littlest degree. Ugh. I hate mysteries.

Ok. I'm pretty calm now. Sorry. That took me by surprise. I suppose I will just answer the other points of your last letter. Um. Oh yeah. Snape.

Well basically, before the DOM disaster I was getting visions from you, which you well know. So basically it was Snape's job to teach me occlumency, he would do that by saying 'clear your mind' and then mind-raping me when I least expected it. I know I'm not the smartest of people (no comment!) at times but even I can tell that you are supposed to get a bit more explanation than that! Anyway it all went down in flames when I went into his pensieve filled with the memories he didn't want me to see as a sort of revenge. He refused to teach me after that. So basically he mind-raped me once a week for the better part of a year. That is one of the reasons I hate legilimency so much.

Now on to other things. No. I didn't order Hedwig (my owl) to go to you. I'm surprised you couldn't feel how worried I was about her. She just up and disappeared the other day and I couldn't find her. Though I have to admit I found it funny as hell what she did to get you to write faster *smirks*.

And what do you mean about the not-apology? You stated yourself that it was the closest thing I would ever get to an apology, but wasn't one, so I just gave it a name. *grins*

Anyway, I got plans to make for my uncle (thank you _so_ much for the book!), so until later.

_From,_

_Your Mental Torturer_

_Aka Harry Potter_

p.s. what do you mean I can't laugh evilly? I'll have you know that my evil laugh has made grown men pass out or run in fear (admittedly its because they know someone is going to get pranked big time, but it still works doesn't it?).

Eyebrow raised Voldemorts lip twitched as he read the end. Somehow, he could actually see that happening. If the glee he could feel coming from Potter when ever he was about to pull a prank or hex his 'family' were any indicators, the kid could be _ruthless_. In a non lethal, relatively non-painful way.

The interesting thing was their link. For him it felt no different, he had always been able to sense Potter's every emotion, but it was interesting learning that it wasn't the same for the boy. Though why the link was more open was an interesting mystery, and unlike Potter, Voldemort _enjoyed_ mysteries.

Looking over the letter once more he sneered when he read what happened with Snape once again. So, the Potions Master didn't think it was important for Voldemort to know that he was 'teaching' Potter occlumency? Admittedly it sounded like Snape had purposely screwed up, if not intentionally destroying whatever few natural occlumency shields the boy had. He would have to summon him and find out his true intentions later.

For now he had bonds to research.

Going to his library he prepared himself for a long night of reading, though if he found out about his and Potter's bond it would be worth it.

Pulling out the first book on bonds he found, he opened it and just before he lost himself to his reading he scoffed in his mind.

Not-apology indeed.

----------------------------------------

_An: There we go people. One more for you guys. Finally things are starting to move forward. Hope you are enjoying it, and remember, reviews are always appreciated. :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**'An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground'**

**By: Night Flame Miko**

**Contributed to by: Chocolate coated Blue**

_**An:**__ Here it is. Finally. :D So now things are finally getting going, this and the next chapter should be really fun :P Hope you enjoy._

_Thank you to all those who reviewed, they are truly appreciated, me and Chocolate coated Blue love hearing from you :D _

_**Disclaimer:**__ We don't own these characters._

------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort kept his sneer until the door closed behind the Potions Master.

Turns out he was right. Snape _had_ purposefully broken down what few barriers Potter had, he had done it to make sure that Voldemort would always have some form of advantage over the boy. It also explained a lot of things as well, such as the bond. But still, even the bond retained some of its mysteries, and even Voldemort was finding it hard to phrase the right questions in a single letter to get the answers he needed. Letters just took too long to go back and forth between participants…Sighing he dragged a hand down his face. There wasn't much he could do about _that_, though.

The easiest thing would be to just meet up with the boy…

Voldemort froze, eyes slowly rising from where they had been staring blankly at the desk, a frown crossing over his face…

Maybe… The frown was replaced with a slow forming smirk.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was worried.

He had a very good cause to be worried. You see, Hedwig had gone missing again, and there was only one other person she seemed to go to without him ordering her too, and that was the problem. You see, Voldemort was anticipating something, not only that but he was actually _anxious_. This was very unusual, because as you can rightly assume, Dark Lords don't get anxious.

So this was the cause of Harry's pacing across the floor of his room, wondering what the Hell was going on, and whether Hedwig's being gone pointed toward it being _him_ that Voldy was anxious about or if it was something else. He didn't know which was more worrying.

It seemed hours before he noticed a disturbance outside and the feeling of magic being activated. Curious (and wary considering what he was feeling in the back of his mind), Harry peered out the window; only to see, to his shock, Hedwig batting against an almost invisible barrier, pushing her way through inch by inch.

When she finally made it through, she swooped in past a gaping Harry, somehow looking exasperated as she saw the hole he practically walked into the floor. Not that that was what had her attention for long. No. As soon as Harry broke out of his daze he leapt across the room, _away_ from her, and tried to blend in with the wall; staring with quite some fear at the letter innocently tied to her foot. Cocking her head to the side she hooted, wondering what was wrong with him now. His eyes locked with hers and she waited, confident she would win this.

------------------

5 minutes later

------------------

Harry gave up. He didn't know what possessed him to try out-staring an owl but it was a bloody stupid idea, never mind that this was _Hedwig_, the most stubborn creature given life (besides him, of course). Sighing he crossed the room, eyeing the letter as if it could bite him, considering Voldemort's anxiousness still beating in the back of his head, it very well might.

Slowly opening the letter he held it at arms length, eyes scrunched closed before slowly opening them and read the letter from afar through slitted eyes.

_Potter,_

That last letter of yours has been the most informative by far. I was not aware of the limitations to your side of the bond. On the other hand, I can feel Every. Little. Emotion. From. You.

Consider this for a moment. I am an over 70 year old (in mind) Dark Lord, who has a penchant for killing and maiming others and have the feelings of an angst-ridden Saviour in the back of my mind. You only used to feel the extremes from me? I wish I could say the same about you. And you wonder why people think I'm insane?

*sigh* Ok. Now that I got that rant over with, I had a talk with Snape about your mind-rape training. I call it that and not occlumency training, because as it turns out, that is exactly what it was. Seems Snape (as I suspected) had purposely broken down whatever natural occlumency shields you had so that I would always have an advantage over you in Our Little Game.

This brings up another topic I have decided to mention. I have done some research into our bond, because I have to say, I have never heard of anything like it. A two way bond that does not fully reciprocate either way? Wait for it…here it comes: That should be impossible. (Harry could practically _feel_ the amusement Voldemort must have felt in that one line, Harry on the other hand, was not amused) In any case I have found out quite a bit, though I do have some questions, questions that it would take to long to ask and answer back and forth through letters.

Considering this, if I gave a binding magical oath not to harm you for **one** day, will you meet with me to discuss this unusual bond we have and what other side-effects could possibly come into effect? Of course I would require a magical oath from you as well, can't have you _attempting_ to kill me *smirks*.

In any case, until next time;

_From,_

_Voldemort_

p.s.

**I, Tom Marvolo Riddle (Aka Lord Voldemort) swear on my magic not to harm/kill, or order/influence another to harm/kill one Harry James Potter on one day of his choosing so long as he makes a similar oath not to harm/kill me, or alert any others of my presence on said day.**

Harry blinked, read over the letter again, looked to Hedwig for confirmation (who nodded solemnly) and then decided that maybe, just _maybe_, he was not hallucinating and the Dark Lord was actually offering a….a….lunch get together?!

Suddenly the anxiousness made sense.

Looking at Hedwig once more he asked quietly, "Think I should do it girl?"

Hedwig once again nodded, deciding that his owl obviously new best at this point in time (I mean if he was even _thinking_ of accepting, then he may as well accept that he was insane and that his owl was probably smarter than him anyway).

Pulling out a parchment he wrote down a few short sentences before attaching it to Hedwig, feeding her a treat and asking her to get the letter to the Dark Lord as quickly as possible. She left immediately, struggling with the wards once again before finally breaking through and flying off.

-----------------------------------

Voldemort had given everyone a day off.

You would think it strange for a Dark Lord to give his evil minions a day off, but even he realised he was being unreasonable, (torturing Wormtail for sneezing?) and he decided that an anxious Dark Lord was not a good thing. So all his minions were gone for the day and he was simply sitting, drinking tea and waiting for a reply from Potter.

It was nearly evening before an obviously exhausted owl flapped in, landed on his desk before promptly keeling over somehow managing to keep the foot with the letter raised despite its faint.

Raising an eyebrow he untied the letter, looking once more at the near dead owl and wondering if it could be blamed on him (thus breaking his oath) if the owl died of exhaustion. Deciding that it wasn't worth it if it was, he cast a basic healing spell before summoning a House-Elf with some food and drink for when the bird woke up.

Finally turning to the letter he read the few lines, his eyebrow rising with every word.

_To Mouldy-Shorts,_

Seems I am actually insane.

If you have a glamour or something, lets meet at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade or the Leaking Cauldron by Diagon Alley, they are the only places I can reach easily. When Hedwig can fly again (that trip must have tired her) send me a reply with the place. We can meet at 1pm in 2 days time, after that I will have to go to Diagon Ally to get my school supplies and then I will be staying with friends instead of at the Dursleys.

Till 2 days from now, I spose.

_From,_

_The-Boy-Who-Lost-His-Mind_

_Aka: Me_

p.s.

**I, Harry James Potter swear on my magic not to harm/kill or let others know the location of one Tom Marvolo Riddle (Aka Lord Voldemort) on an agreed day of our choosing.**

Voldemort felt a smirk spreading across his face involuntarily.

Things just got interesting.

-----------------------------------------------

_An: Finally! Sorry to keep y'all waiting so long, I just couldn't find it in me to get this chapter over and done with, but it's finally done!! Woohoo! Ok. Calm down. I can't wait to begin the next chapter, I've got an idea and you all are going to kill me for it (Muahahaha). So yea. Anyways. Till next time *rubs hands together with evil grin*_


	7. Chapter 7: Gag Chapter

'An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground'

By: Night Flame Miko

Contributed to by: Chocolate coated Blue

_**An:**__ You all are going to kill me :D_

_**Warning: This is why us Authors aren't allowed sugar and little siblings daring us to write Gag chapters. It always ends badly. :P**_

_------------------------------------------_

So Harry went to meet up with Voldemort two days later. Unfortunately, Snape was his guard that day and he managed to follow Harry to his and the Dark Lord's meeting place. When he saw who Harry was speaking to, he ran to tell Dumbledore about their Saviour's betrayal of the Light.

Harry spotted Snape fleeing and took after him, trying to stop him so he could explain. As he was running he tragically tripped over his own robes and promptly impaled himself in the eye with his own wand; killing him instantly.

Because Snape was a Death Eater and had a link through the Dark Mark to Voldemort; the oath was broken and the bond between Voldemort and Harry snapped, killing the Dark Lord from the magical backlash.

**The End.**

--------------------------------------------

**NFM (night flame miko): Haha. Jokes.**

_Choco Blue (Chocolate coated Blue): I didn't encourage her. Promise._

_And no, I wont tell you where she lives…_

_(Bribery accepted at -)_

**NFM: Finish that sentence. I dare you.**

_Choco Blue: uh…I was just…joking? *hesitant laugh*_

**NFM: mmhmmm…Anyway! A cookie to the person with the best/most interesting death threat :D**

_**NFM **__and Choco Blue__**: Come on, you know you want to :P**_

AN: for those without a sense of humour, refer to the chapter name if you don't understand the point of this (well there wasn't one, but that's beside the point…ugh…you know what I mean)


	8. Chapter 8

'An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground'

By: Night Flame Miko

Contributed to by: Chocolate coated Blue

_**An:**__ I apologise for the Gag chapter. As I said in the warning; dares from younger siblings (i.e. my brother) and sugar are not a good combination. So when he came up with a good (and even likely) way that Harry could/would probably kill himself in that scene, well…I couldn't resist. :P_

_In any case, some people seemed to enjoy it, so it's all good. And you have to admit that coming up with Death Threats is fun :D By the way, I have awards for the Top 5 DT's in the bottom An. So check it out, they'll be there :P_

_And so here is the long awaited 'Meeting'. Have fun. :)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ We don't own these characters_

-------------------------------------------

Harry woke up.

Whilst this wasn't a really abnormal occurrence, what _was_, was his worried state of mind. This could have been caused by two things. One was the upcoming meeting with decidedly evil, megalomaniac Dark Lord. Or it could have been from the weird dream he just had. In fact, if Voldy hadn't have died in the end of his dream as well, he would have thought it was a vision sent by the Evil Lord to amuse himself at Harry's expense.

But he did (die). So it wasn't (sent by him).

Not only that but the dream wasn't just odd, it was unbelievable. Every dream Harry has had has always at least been believable. But tripping over his robes to impale himself in the eye with his wand?! And whilst he could admit that with _his_ luck, that might happen, he was wearing glasses, so that would be decidedly difficult.

And then have Snape being the one to go running to Dumbledore? Mouldy-Shorts was the one who told him it was Snape who purposefully screwed up his few natural occlumency barriers just to give the Dark Lord an advantage over him at some point, so _why_ would Snape be the one running because of his 'betrayal'.

They say that you dream what your unconscious mind thinks/worries about. If that is true than his unconscious mind is fucked.

Sighing he pushed a hand through his hair, glancing at his alarm clock. He had two hours to get ready for this meeting; they were probably going to be an incredibly _long_ two hours.

----------------------

2 Hours Later

----------------------

Harry glanced around.

Voldy had told him to meet in Diagon Alley, but that they would go elsewhere for their meeting. Apparently both of Harry's suggested meeting places were too open, and the Dark Lord knew a place that was easier to reach then Hogsmeade and not as dangerous for a wanted Dark Lord.

It was as he was glancing around again that he noticed a vaguely familiar man walking towards him, eating an ice-cream he had obviously gotten from Florean Fortesque's Ice-Cream Parlour. It was because of this that Harry almost immediately dismissed the approaching figure, if it wasn't for the calculating gaze and self-assured walk Harry's gaze would have slipped right over him.

The gaze met his and the mouth, almost hidden by the raised ice-cream smirked.

That decided it for Harry. He looked at the vaguely familiar man, taking in Tom Riddle's appearance as he crossed the distance between them. Hair as black as ever, the faintest hint of wave in fairly straight locks. Brown eyes that looked slightly crimson if viewed just right, fairly tall and lithely built. It was definitely Tom Riddle all right.

Harry took this in fairly fast. And it said something for his fairly hysterical frame of mind that he had the immediate urge to trip up the Dark Lord, so the man would hopefully get a face full of ice-cream, just to see what Riddle would do in retaliation.

Harry nodded to himself. His conscious mind had just joined his unconscious mind in being thoroughly screwed.

Riddle stopped in front of him, having discarded the ice-cream at some point, Harry must have missed it when he got lost in his thoughts. Deciding to test how hysterical he was, (if he was at the little-girls voice stage yet), and spoke;

"Hey Tom. Where do you want to go?"

A brief sneer flitted across the others face before the mask was back in place. He spun sharply on one foot before saying over a shoulder.

"Follow me, we will be going to someplace less…open." Another sneer, this time directed at the square. "You might want to put on a notice-me-not charm as well, where we are headed you would stand out even worse than you do here."

Trusting him (yes, I know, we've been over his state of mind already), he followed after Voldemort (Evil Dark Lord) and placed a notice-me-not charm as he walked. He soon saw why as they headed into Knockturn Alley, he paused briefly before continuing on through the darker alley ways, wondering if this was somehow a trap.

He wouldn't be surprised.

They seemed to arrive at their destination a short while later; a dingy old restaurant with a sign outside that was listing slightly too far to be read properly.

They entered a surprisingly well lit, well looked after room and Harry took in the restaurant and its patrons with well practiced ease, seeing if he recognised any faces for survival purposes (not paranoia, really).

The restaurant manager seemed to recognise Tom because they were ushered fairly fast to a table in a far corner, out of the way and set for two.

Harry sat down and watched as Riddle did a swift check of the room, like he just had, and proceeded to sit down gracefully, sitting in what looked to be a painfully straight posture. He then pulled a wand out of nowhere (seriously, it was so fast that the wand just seemed to _appear_) and cast some privacy wards before turning to what looked like an empty chair to him and hissing (not literally) over the table at Harry;

"Potter, drop your charm, I've set up the wards."

Harry did so, rubbing his head sheepishly before looking around curiously (always keeping one eye on Voldemort, magical oath or not).

"Where are we? This is surprisingly nice for what I imagined a Knockturn Alley restaurant to look like."

That slight sneer formed again before it was hidden once more, though Harry could feel something faint (though unrecognizable) coming through their bond.

"We are currently in 'Midnight Dusk'. And I'm surprised at you Potter; I would have thought that you of all people would not blindly follow stereotypes." At Harry's flush he continued in that slightly mocking voice of his, "Just because a place is labelled 'Dark' does not necessarily make it 'Evil'."

Harry nodded before deciding that if he had already put his foot in it he may as well stuff the rest of his leg down as well, "So…ice-cream?" His voice was slightly teasing, though still wary, and Riddle looked taken aback for a second, as if he had expected Harry to drop it (really, who did he think this _was_?).

Finally an eyebrow raised as Voldemort asked almost rhetorically,

"Well, if you saw a man like me walking around in Diagon Alley you would always be slightly suspicious at most, but if you saw a man like me walking around with an ice-cream what would you think? All previous suspicions are thrown off, simply for doing something viewed as 'mundane' and even 'childish'. Also, today is my day off and I haven't been to Fortesque's in _years_."

Harry nodded sagely,

"Oh, I see. Must be all that murder and mayhem thing, not good for casual appearances I spose."

He watched; fascinated as a tic appeared above Riddles left eye and a brief surge of irritation came through the bond before everything was smoothed over again. Harry decided to get things moving before he pushed the other too far (not that it wouldn't be worth it, Harry almost _wanted_ to get Riddle angry when he looked like this, his facial expressions were so much more fascinating when he wasn't an ugly snake-man).

"So…the bond? There were some things you wanted to say, and ask…"

The other blinked and nodded,

"I will share what I have found first, then I expect you to answer some questions." A sharp look and Harry nodded, that sounded fair. "The bond was formed when I attempted to kill you that night," A glare at the coughed 'obviously', "there have been no records of such a bond being possible or having existed before, though curse-bonds are not too rare, an unforgivable-bond has never occurred before. So its possible side-effects are unrecorded.

The first point is that the bond is different both ways. This was previously unheard of, as a bond being formed at all usually causes the two to, at the most, feel each others emotions, but to the same extent.

Our bond allows me to feel all of your emotions, project images to you and possess you, although you can fight it. You, on the other hand, could only feel the extreme emotions from me, see through my eyes, as well as gain the ability of parseltongue.

Some of these points have fairly obvious explanations, the easiest of which is the emotions. I believe I can feel all of your emotions because Snape destroyed all of your natural mind barriers," Here Riddles eyes narrowed slightly and a brief wash of anger went through to Harry before it was gone again and Riddle continued, "and you could only feel the extremes from me because my mind is well occluded. This does not, however, explain why you are starting to feel more of my emotions."

Narrowed eyes in his direction let Harry know this was going to be one of the questions he was asked. "I assume it is a side effect of the bond that you gained the ability of parseltongue and I, on the other hand, could posses you, which also should be impossible considering I had a body at the time. I believe my being able to project images to you comes with you being able to see through my eyes, although these both can apparently be stopped with occlumency barriers.

The last thing I could conceivably work out is that with time the bond would get stronger. Though only if the recipients were willing, which considering our hatred for one another, is not likely."

Harry grimaced and looked down. This bond was starting to sound like bad news. He had known about a lot of those things already, but he had never had all of them laid out before him before. And to learn that the bond could get _stronger_…the problem with that was fairly obvious.

And Hedwig was struggling with the wards.

That could only mean one thing. He was starting to _like_ the Dark Lord. As in a _friend_. Which was just all kinds of wrong, and if the bond got stronger depending on the persons willingness, and his starting to view _Voldemort_ as a _friend_…ugh.

Harry really hated his life sometimes.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Riddle tapping the piece of table he had been staring at whilst he was thinking. Looking up Riddle raised a brow, Harry shook his head and did a wavy hand thing to signal Riddle to ask his questions, another brow joined the first but Voldy humoured him and continued.

"So, do you know why you are starting to feel more of my emotions? I know for a fact that my occlumency barriers have not slipped, so I can only assume this is another side-effect of the bond. In which case I need to learn what was the catalyst."

Harry blinked, used his Hermione-translator in his head and when he worked out what the last part of the sentence was asking, thought about how to answer. He couldn't lie, for one, Voldemort had for all purposes been strictly honest with him up to this point, and he wouldn't be the first to lie, and for second, if Voldy really wanted the answers he could legilimise Harry without hurting him, and gain the answers forcefully. Or, bar that, simply legilimise him once this day was over. So, sighing, he answered, knowing this could end very badly,

"Well, I have a theory…and basically…" Raising his eyes he saw the Dark Lord's fixed gaze on him and promptly lowered his eyes before rushing on, "…IthinkthebarriersareloweringbecauseafterwestartedwritingeachotherIstartedlikingyoubetterandsoyourocclumencybarriersarebeingforcefullybroughtdo-"

He stopped when a hand waved infront of his face again as irritation and faint…amusement? came from Riddle, raising his eyes to Riddles he definitely noticed the spark in those eyes and grinning sheepishly he rubbed the back of his head when he realised that Voldy had caught none of that. He then said it slower, having gained more courage now that he had already said it once (although too fast to understand).

"I think the barriers are lowering because after we started writing to each other I started liking you better and so your occlumency barriers are being forcefully brought down."

Voldemort blinked, seemed to consider this, raised an eyebrow before said eyebrow snapped back down into a frown/sneer.

"Potter if you are lying to me I am going to kidnap you, wait till this day is over and then take you apart piece by piece with a rusty spoon."

Blinking at the threat Harry shook his head before stating firmly, "No, I'm not lying. I can't believe it either, but it is the only explanation for why Hedwig would be struggling to get through the wards. They stop letters from friends right? And considering it's all based around who I view as a friend…" He sighed and dragged a hand down his face, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders, "I really don't need this right now."

Looking up he caught the slightly confused look on Voldemorts face before it was quickly replaced, remembering a question he had asked himself once he asked his not-so-arch-nemesis now,

"Have you ever wondered what things would be like now if you hadn't heard the prophecy? I mean, if you never came for me that night then I would never have been marked and the prophecy would never have been set in motion…It's one of those self-fulfilling ones, isn't it…"

Riddles face was blank but Harry could feel how he was thinking through his response carefully, putting together what he was going to say systematically to get across exactly what he wanted,

"I have considered it at times, but it seems redundant to look it over now. The prophecy has already been set in motion, and I have heard that once they have been begun they cannot be stopped. I try not to think of 'what ifs', a complete waste of time at best, a loss of life at worst."

Cocking his head a familiar smirk spread across Harry's face.

"I suppose your right, though I would love to pull out one of my impossible stunts now to stop the prophecy. Some one else can kill you, I'm quite happy to sit back and watch the fireworks."

Voldemort sneered slightly, though Harry could feel there was no maliciousness behind it, "Like you could kill me, Potter. Though I would also appreciate an ending to the prophecy, I do not need to waste my time fighting you when I have much more important revolutions to occur."

Shaking their heads slightly in unison, they both pulled out their wands and cast a tempus charm to check the time. Looking up Harry and Tom noticed what they had done, or more precisely, done at the same time without thinking. Harry looked vaguely disturbed but Riddles mask remained firmly in place, though Harry could feel another undescripable emotion coming from him.

Standing at the same time Harry grinned and got a sneer in return.

"Well Potter, it seems our _wonderful_ (note sarcasm) chat is coming to its end. I suppose this is the end of our little correspondence, considering your going to stay with your little…_friends_." The sneer increased with the last word, but Harry simply grinned wider.

"I don't know, _Tommy-Boy_. I can safely say you should expect some more mail over school term, I wouldn't want my resident Dark Lord to get _lonely_, now would I?" He batted his eyes at said Dark Lord and leaped lightly out of the way at the swipe and threatening growl.

Strangely, Riddle didn't _feel_ angry.

Deciding to ponder on it later, Harry placed the notice-me-not charm on once again, and as soon as the privacy wards were down walked out and backtracked to Diagon Alley. Not noticing the pair of once-again crimson eyes following his retreat.

Tom Riddle smirked,

"Friends, huh?"

----------------------------------------

_An: Sorry people, its really late where I am now. So when I can see without everything being blurry again, I will change this Authors Note to add the cookie winners. I wrote them down on a piece of paper somewhere, and it's just…to…far…away._

_But I promised I would have this chapter done soon, so here it is. Hope you enjoyed. I know it wasn't really funny, but I figured this needed a more serious nature to it, for their first meeting._

_And to make up for the Gag chapter last chapter, I made this one longer for you all. I hope you appreciate it :P_

7


	9. Chapter 9

**'An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground'**

By: Night Flame Miko

Contributed to by: Chocolate coated Blue

_**An:**__ Yes. I am alive. I don't have much excuse for this being so late save for the fact my family decided to spring a surprise trip on me out into the middle of no-where. Seriously, there was __**no**__ internet (Blasphemy!) and no mobile connection. I was able to plan the chapter but not type it and get it up... It was the single most mind numbing experience of my life…and I was trapped in a house with my little cousins…as in 18 months and 4 years. I wanted to die :)_

_Ok. Severe rant over. You can all get on with the story now. This should be fun in any case, I'm planning on introducing some fun little things in here (*evil cackle*)._

_So yeah, enjoy :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ We don't own these characters_

_-----------------------------------_

Harry was frustrated.

He had been trapped with the Weasleys for five days now. _Only_ five days and he was already ripping hair out and twitching every time he so much as heard his friends' voices.

He had no idea what had happened to him over the holidays but where as he used to view his friends 'little squabbles' as amusing he was now planning on taking a page from Voldie's book and AK-ing them if they so much as looked at each other wrong, OR

mentioned how anti-social he was these days.

Seriously, they weren't making him any more social by nagging him every five seconds.

And he now could safely say he was completely paranoid. It's one thing to think your enemies are out to get you, but actually wondering whether his friends were following him everywhere or questioning the fact that there always just _happened_ to be _someone_ with him no matter _where_ he went. It was frustrating.

But he was finally getting some alone time.

He had bought all his school books after his lil' rendezvous with the Dark Lord, but he had to tell his friends he had just ordered them by owl post…it wasn't totally unbelievable in any case. Though his friends being the suspicious people they were questioned him anyway, and what was with that? Did they not trust him? I mean, he _didn't_ actually order it by owl post, and he _had_ actually bought them after having a chat with the most evil being since…someone else evil…like Grindelwald…but that was beside the point, they didn't trust him!...

…His argument sounded pathetic even to himself.

Sighing he decided to have a chat with his therapist.

In other the words: the Dark Lord.

A smirk slowly crawled across his face, he knew his friends wouldn't be back for a little while so he could probably get a letter written and out before they got back.

Rubbing his hands together he quickly pulled out a quill and some parchment, wondering just how pissed off Voldie was going to be when he realised that Harry had used this letter as a huge rant-fest.

--------------------------------

Voldemort was ever so slightly confused when the now-familiar white owl swooped in the conveniently open window (he didn't bother questioning _that_ anymore either). He went from confused to ticked when the owl had the audacity to land on his shoulder, as if a _bird_ was allowed to _perch_ on him.

Turning the glare that had been known to send grown men to their knees on the animal it simply cocked a head before _somehow_ smirking, as if amused by his pitiful attempt to cow it.

Scowling he simply snatched the letter and pushed it away, causing it to land on his desk with an indignant squawk, ruffle of its feathers and a glare. Smirking at it he proceeded to open the letter and began to read.

_Riddles,_ (Voldemort twitched. How the _hell_ did he keep coming up with different nicknames?! Every. Single. Letter. Had a different name! And what had he told the brat about using _that_ name? Did Potter have no sense of self preservation?)

_Long time no speak! Figured I'd say hi, how's it been and all that…yeah…_

_Whom I kidding? I need a distraction, because at the rate things'r going; if my friends aren't careful I'm going to wind up killing one of them. Seriously, after 2 months of forced isolation (except you, and that's not saying much) I do not have the patience to deal with them and their little problems._

_I mean, they're supposed to be my friends' right? Been through thick and thin and all that, and when I'm left with my abusive relatives do they even make an attempt to come visit/talk to me? If it was _them_ in _my_ place, I would have at least attempted _something_!_

_And now they're getting all annoyed at _me_ for not talking enough!_

_Fucking hypocrites._

_In any case, just figured I'd blow off some steam in this letter. I mean its not like you can want me any__more__ dead then you already do. And if you get annoyed by this lil' letter of mine…well…sucks to be you. Hehe…ugh…_

_It's not working, writing a letter and all that may work for some people, but I'm more the action type'a guy…Think you could send over a death eater for a lil' life and death duel? I find that beating the living shit out of someone is great for stress relief._

_In any case, that's me done. You can incendio the letter now. *smirks*_

_From,_

_Your Friendly Ranter_

Voldemort felt a tic develop above his left eye.

Who did Potter think he was!? He _wasn't_ the boys' councillor! He had neither the time nor the will to read about the brats pathetic teenage problems. And he had wondered at his sense of self-preservation! The boy obviously had none.

He sneered as he complied with the letter and watched with vague satisfaction as the parchment went up in smoke. Potter was wrong, apparently. He had said that Voldemort couldn't want him anymore dead then he already did… Well, he didn't just want the boy dead now; he wanted him to _suffer_ first!

Fucking teenagers and their angst.

And the worst thing about this whole situation is that he couldn't reply! The Dark Lord was not stupid; he knew that if a letter arrived with Potters owl then his stupid little comrades would wonder who the Brat was talking to.

And that would just create more problems than sending a scathing letter would be worth.

----------------------

Of course, Voldemort didn't know that problems had already risen on that front anyway.

----------------------

Just as Harry was sending off Hedwig with his rant-letter to Voldy, the door opened and Hermione and Ron walked in having one of their obligatory arguments.

Harry spun around just as they stopped in the doorway, spotting Hedwig as she flew off into the distance. Hermione immediately put down her books, a puzzled frown on her face as she turned to Harry.

"Harry, where is Hedwig going?" She peered at the owl, which was still all-too visible through the window. "And is that a letter on her leg? Who are you sending letters too?"

Harry's mind seemed to grind to a halt as he tried to come up with something, _anything_ that wasn't the truth. Realising it wasn't happening anytime soon he simply shrugged, which come to think of it, would _never_ go over well with his friends. They weren't the type to allow him any privacy…whatsoever.

This time it was Ron who stepped forward and questioned him,

"C'mon mate. You can tell us." Ron looked to Hermione who nodded, crossed her arms and started tapping a foot.

"We're just curious. It's not like it could be anyone bad, could it?"

Harry muffled a snort and at their alarmed looks he frantically started thinking again before inspiration hit and he grinned happily in his mind whilst putting on a sheepish look.

"Well…I'm sorry guys, but I was so _bored_ over the holidays, and I had no-one to talk to…at all… And considering the wards blocked all letters going out to friends…well, I figured I had nothing to lose and I _really_ needed to talk to someone. Even if it wasn't a friend…So…I sorta…"

Hermione looked confused at first, and then realisation dawned. Ron, on the other hand, looked horrified. Surprisingly he was the first to speak.

"Harry, mate, you didn't! Please anyone but-"

Harry nodded, a wry grin passing over his face.

"Yup. I started mailing Malfoy…I mean anyone to talk to was better than no-one at all. Even if all of it was posturing, insults and threats. It passed the time."

Ron still looked vaguely green but Hermione was surprisingly accepting…or maybe it was just shock. In any case, she asked a very valid question,

"So why are you _still_ mailing him. It's not like you don't have anyone to talk to now."

His mind raced once again even as he found himself nodding, settling on an answer he quickly responded.

"Well, despite not _having_ to anymore, he had sent one last letter before I arrived and I couldn't just let what he said pass…" He shrugged, "So I waited until I thought I could send the letter, cause I figured you guys wouldn't be really happy with me for mailing him, despite the fact it's not like we're _friends_."

They just nodded and Harry sighed, gesturing vaguely to the door he questioned plaintively,

"Anyway, would you mind leaving, I have to change for dinner…"

They just nodded, seemingly still shocked and horrified and headed out the door as if in a trance. Shaking his head Harry closed the door behind them before leaping for a pen and parchment so he would be ready to send a letter out as soon as Hedwig got back.

Wondering how to start it he quickly began to write,

_Hey Volds,_

_Yeah. Sorry bout this, but could I ask you to do something for me…_

-----------------------------

An: There we go peoples. One more chapter, and in the next we will be starting the whole Hogwarts side of things. It should be fun! Especially with what I have done wtih Malfoy having to talk to Harry (Muahahaha!). Hehe. Hope you guys enjoyed.

And as always: Reviews=Happy me :P


	10. Chapter 10

'**An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground'**

By: Night Flame Miko

Contributed to by: Chocolate coated Blue

_**An:**__ Yeah, the next chappy! Even I'm excited. :D_

_And considering I write this authors note before I actually write the chapter, well even I'm not quite sure where this is going to go, though I have some…fun…yeah, __fun__ ideas of what I am going to do. :)_

_And guess what?! A lovely person by the name of Karla YtF has offered to translate this story into Spanish! She's already put up the first chapter and everything, I was so happy :D So if you know anyone that speaks/reads Spanish and enjoys fanfiction, then point them over in that direction :P_

_Well that was my happy blithering over, y'all go ahead and read now. _

_So yeah, enjoy :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ We don't own these characters_

------------------------------------------------

Harry had come to an undeniable conclusion. He was content…

Wow. No apocalypse? Nobody dying? Not even a minor explosion? He looked around half expecting the Hogwarts train to suddenly derail off of the bridge they were on and everyone falling into the convenient valley they were travelling over.

Surprisingly nothing of the sort happened, so he simply shrugged and went back to sitting in blissful silence, for once completely comfortable with the fact his two best friends were prefects and, as such, couldn't bother him.

I mean it had already been a week since they found out about his supposed correspondence with Malfoy Jr. and yet they _still_ weren't over it. Did they have nothing better to do than sit and glare at him, as if their reproachful looks would make him feel guilty? They needed to get a life.

He glanced around at the empty compartment;_ somehow_ he had found one that was completely free off to the back of the train; where none of his friends would expect to find him. And whilst they probably would eventually, it wasn't going to happen any time soon and he could enjoy his simple freedom for as long as it lasted.

He had no illusions, he knew the second he was back in Hogwarts any free time he had would go down the drain; metaphorically speaking.

Though he had to admit he had had fun the last week. As soon as Hedwig got back, surprisingly lacking a letter (though when he thought it through later it made sense), he had given her a chance to rest before sending her off that night with his request to Voldy.

This time he had gotten a reply, a rather belittling one stating how stupid he was for sending off a letter and that he deserved to get caught though Voldie did admit his surprise with Harry's quick thinking about Malfoy and that he would comply with Harry's request as long as Harry owed him a reasonable favour should (more like _when_) the Dark Lord needed it.

And so that was how he got in contact with Malfoy Jr. Where he had started a mailing frenzy so that by the time the school year came round (only a week away at the time), they would act as if they had been 'talking' (insulting and threatening) each other for the whole summer holiday.

Malfoy was understandably surprised at the beginning, and whilst Harry refused to explain _why_ Voldemort, the Evil Dark Lord and supposedly Harry's arch-nemesis was ordering the mini-Malfoy to mail him (though he mostly refused to tell to piss off Malfoy, Harry had been quite surprised at the foul language Malfoy could spout off when he wanted too), he had promised he would hunt Harry down and find out his answers as soon as possible.

This is why Harry wasn't that surprised when the door to his compartment suddenly flew open and Malfoy was standing there, looking quite agitated and very angry.

Stalking into the compartment, Harry watched with ill-hidden amusement as Malfoy slammed the door shut behind him before planting himself in front of the Potter heir, his arms crossed and looking as haughty as that bloody hell-owl of Voldies.

If it wasn't biologically impossible Harry would swear they were related.

"Potter. Explain. Now."

Harry couldn't help himself, his face split into a huge grin as he looked up at the person he had aptly dubbed, Mini-Malfoy;

"Wow Malfoy, I didn't realise language could deteriorate in the day since we last spoke, but then agai-"

A low growl, surprisingly realistic, stopped his teasing. Raising his hands his grin only grew wider,

"Ok, ok. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Just sit down and I'll explain."

Malfoy looked briefly wary before sitting across from Harry, his posture as straight and refined as Riddles had been when he and Harry had met. So, just to piss him off, Harry deliberately slumped further and put his arms out across the back of the seat behind him, just to go against his rivals sensibilities. It was rather amusing to see the Malfoy heir wince with each of Harry's deliberate movements.

At Malfoy's glare when he stayed silent a little too long (also on purpose, he had never realised how much _fun_ winding someone up could be) he finally began.

"Well, you see. Due to the fact I'm wanted dead by quite a powerful, evil Dark Lord, Big Al (Dumbledore in case you didn't know), put up wards to stop me mailing my friends so that Voldie couldn't track me to where I lived.

But you see, my home isn't the _best_ of living conditions (he ignored Malfoy's raised eyebrow and curious look), and so I ended up getting bored stiff and to cut a long story short I decided since I couldn't mail friends, I might as well mail enemies. I figured Voldie already knew where I lived anyway, its not like he couldn't figure _that_ out relatively easily.

Unfortunately when I went to stay at the Weasley's for the last week and a half of the holidays they caught me sending out a letter, and I couldn't tell them the _truth_ so I told them I was mailing you instead. Then I asked Voldie to order you to start mailing me so that it would look like we have been talking for the last 2 months, and not me and him. He complied but only because I now owe him a favour as long as what he asks is reasonable.

So…yeah…that's about it."

Harry almost laughed out loud at the look he was getting from Malfoy; it was vaguely shocked, but mostly incredulous, like he couldn't believe anyone could be _that_ stupid.

It was obvious he hadn't known Harry all that long.

He eventually managed to pull himself together, his face still uncharacteristically shocked;

"That's it?! What are you, a complete idiot?! You started to mail-"

His sentence came to an abrupt end when the compartment door was flung open once again, this time by an angry looking Hermione and Ron.

Harry felt the briefest moment of relief at having set up a silencing ward when he first arrived, they were probably just pissed that Harry had disappeared on them and then they found him with Malfoy.

Just as he guessed, Ron started with an angry,

"What the _fuck_ is that _prick_ doing here?!"

Harry simply shrugged before looking at Malfoy with a raised eyebrow he promptly stood up and sent a sneer in him and his friends direction.

"Not like I was going to let Potter-prick get away with that last letter. Don't worry too much on it _Weasel_, it is much too complicated for your _puny_ mind to comprehend."

Harry let his eyebrows snap down, forcing himself to sound angry (though he completely agreed with the sentiment) he stood and faced Malfoy.

"Shut up you ass, just get out of here before I do something we both regret!"

Like laughing, Harry finished in his mind.

Malfoy sent one last patented sneer before turning on his heel and stalking out, just as haughty as always.

When both his, still angry, friends turned to him Harry let out a quiet sigh, realising that his quiet time was officially over.

------------------------------------------

Somewhere, miles away Voldemort was looking over the letters between Malfoy Jr. and Potter, having put a spell in the last letter he had sent the Brat that would copy everything he wrote to Malfoy and vice versa.

He figured that even a Dark Lord needed some humour at times, and there was nothing more amusing than reading the letters between the two teenagers.

And even he had to admit that when the nick-names weren't directed at him, they had a certain charm.

----------------------------------------

_An:_

_Ok. I'm not to sure about this one. I just had to get in a chapter about Malfoy and the confrontation. And I figured that Voldy would be just the kinda guy to spy on what they were writing._

_Review please. I need you to tell me what you think. Sorry if it didn't quite meet up to expectations._


	11. Chapter 11

'**An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground'**

By: Night Flame Miko

Contributed to by: Chocolate coated Blue

_An: I am so sorry I took so long! I've had so much to do, and everything kept piling up and up and- ugh._

_So yeah. Anyway._

_I had two ideas for this chapter. Either go on with plot, or like some have asked for, have one single chapter of solid letters between Malfoy and Harry. I might still do that, if enough people ask. But I will only do it once, and whilst I might mention letters between Draco and Harry I wont actively write them, mostly because this is a fic about letters between Volds and Harry, not anyone else._

_Also because I've tried writing a letter from Draco and it's surprisingly hard :P_

---------------------------------

Harry slumped tiredly across the desk.

It had only been a week at school and already the work was killing him. And all the stress of his friends, _and _Malfoy, _and_ the Dark Lord…Letting out a quiet sound of despair, he rubbed the bridge between his eyes, willing the increasing head-ache to disappear.

Of course it didn't work. Glaring at his wand he wondered _what_ was magic here for if not to get rid of little nuisances in life; like headaches, and homework?

Sighing he transferred his gaze to the most recent letter from the Dark Lord. He didn't know what had prompted him to start a debate with Volds, and he had _no_ _idea_ how it went from the easiest ways to spot a werewolf to the most effective forms of torture.

Harry believed in Psychological.

Volds believed in Physical…not that surprising really.

But it was tiring Harry just looking at the letter, and that was without all the weird things that had been happening with the shadows lately.

Just _thinking_ about it had him glance suspiciously around the empty common room.

It had been happening for the past couple of days. Whenever he thought too much about the letters, or even Voldemort he would start seeing movement and _something forming_ out of the corner of his eye. But whenever he turned to look it would be gone.

The weird thing is that it only seemed to happen at certain times during the day. He'd asked Voldemort and he said that similar things had been happening to him, only at night…

To tell the truth it was starting to freak out, and he figured it was just a matter of time before shadow-things started happening to him at night as well.

Giving one last glare round the empty room that was filled with _far_ too many shadows (from the flickering fire, because _of course_ the only source of light would be a frickin' fire), Harry decided that his nerves were far too shot and it was definitely time for bed. Probably past time if he cared to think about it.

Gathering his stuff he trudged upstairs, dumping it before flopping into bed. As soon as his head touched the pillow he felt himself drift off into unconsciosness.

---------------------------------

That was why Harry was pretty sure he should be asleep. In fact, he_ distinctly_ remembered hitting the pillow and going out like a light.

So he supposed he should be worried that he was now in what appeared to be a study with his resident Dark Lord working over something in front of him. Deciding that now was not the time to freak out, and that if he thought things through _calmly_ he just might not end up dead…_might_.

So, considering he didn't _remember_ being kidnapped he looked at himself, just to be sure he wasn't chained to the wall or some such nonsense. That was his first shock.

It appeared that he was still dressed in the clothes he had flumped into bed with last night, thankfully _not_ his PJ's, rather his school clothes, but on his school tie was the stain Hermione had pointed out earlier that he must have forgotten to get rid of before passing out.

Of course the other thing was that he was apparently floating 2 inches above the floor.

Starting to hyperventilate he noticed the last thing that sealed the deal for him. He could see _through_ himself. His breathing increased to the point he knew he would have passed out, if, of course, he wasn't apparently a _ghost_! He forced his breath to slow, wondering what would happen if Voldy turned around and realised he had a spectre of Harry Potter in his study…right there with him… probably unable to…kill…him…

A grin spread over Harry's face. This was just _too_ good to pass up.

Moving up right behind Voldemort he put his face next to the Dark Lord's ear, absently noticing that Volds was working on some paperwork for something or another. Taking in a breath he let it out whilst speaking the words,

"I am your conscience! Woooo…"

This had an instantaneous reaction.

Voldemort spun round (Harry moved back instinctively at the quick motion) and launched an Avada Kedavra right through Harry. The spell hit something behind Harry which let out a strangled gasp even as it collapsed to the floor, probably having been killed.

Turning, Harry took in the sight of someone in Death Eaters robes, who had apparently been behind him the whole time, standing unobtrusively by the wall. Pointing at the body he faced Voldemort putting on an exasperated voice,

"See! That's what we need to work on!"

Voldemort barely glanced at the body, merely examining his uninvited guest. His eyebrow rose when he realised who exactly it was, standing in the shadows.

"Potter? What are you doing here?"

Harry grinned, his previous anxiousness over now that he knew he couldn't be killed. Of course, he knew he probably should have thought that through before surprising a (jumpy, paranoid) Dark Lord. Shrugging to himself he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, letting out a small laugh.

"I actually have _no_ idea. I just went to sleep, and 'poof' here I was." Sending a smirk at Voldy he crossed his arms and finished with, "Just like magic."

Voldemort sneered at him before his eyes rose to the scar on Harry's forehead and he frowned in thought. Harry noticed the look and realised what the Dark Lord was probably thinking, he cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner.

They caught each others eye and Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead, glad that at least the head-ache was gone, now that he was some sort of apparition-thingy.

"Yeah, it's probably the bond evolving."

Voldemort stood up, and Harry felt something new coming from the Dark Lord.

Fascination.

Stepping up to Harry he ignored the slight flinch as he reached out to touch the boys shoulder. It was with little surprise he felt a slight resistance, like thin ice over a puddle, before his hand pushed through.

Harry shuddered and stepped back rubbing his shoulder and glaring reproachfully at Voldemort.

"Merlin, that was _weird_." Grimacing he rubbed his shoulder a bit harder even as footsteps approached the door hurriedly.

Voldemort glanced at it before looking at Harry,

"I assume others cannot see you."

Harry looked at the body before glancing at Voldemort and shrugging,

"Looks like we're going to find out."

Just as he finished the sentence the door burst open and a Death Eater (obviously Lucius Malfoy judging from the blonde hair) rushed in, wand drawn and a curse on his lips. At seeing Voldemort, apparently alone except for a very dead Death Eater's body at the Dark Lords feet (not that unusual), he stopped abruptly and bowed.

"My apologies, My Lord. I thought I heard a commotion and thought there might be an intruder…" Glancing at the body Lucius obviously drew up some courage before asking hesitantly, "What happened My Lord?..."

The Death Eaters had noticed that the Dark Lord was being more lenient lately, he no longer cursed his followers for asking questions, as long as he deemed them reasonable and not a waste of his time. So Lucius wasn't feeling as if he was treading on _too_ dangerous a ground…yet.

But Voldemort appeared almost _distracted_, pulling his attention away from something that caught his attention by the wall. Looking at Lucius a smirk pulled at his lips as he said something that caught the Malfoy Lord by complete surprise.

"It seems I have developed an alternate personality that looks like Harry Potter and is calling itself my conscience."

Lucius blinked, thought that sentence through a few more times before deciding he _really_ heard what he thought he heard and answered even more hesitantly then he asked.

"That…strangely makes sense…My Lord."

Voldemort's lips quirked slightly once more as he stared at the space again,

"I thought so too."

At Lucius' obviously worried look the Dark Lord's expression returned to its familiar sneer. "Do not worry yourself over it, Lucius. I am no less sane than I already was." Voldemorts eyes glinted humourlessly at Lucius' subsequent blanch, almost hidden behind the silver mask.

Turning from his servant he waved Lucius away.

"Leave me now; I have work to be done. As do you."

As they listened to the door quietly close and the footsteps retreat, Voldemort turned his attention to Harry who was still slumped against the wall and wiping away the tears of laughter. Harry had pretty much collapsed when he heard the explanation Voldemort had given.

Voldemort was just about to give a sneering comment on Harry's state when the Boy-Who-Lived abruptly stood up, cocking his head to one side, his expression distant.

"I think…someone's calling me…" Tipping his head to the other side, he blinked before looking down at himself. "Whoa. That's weird."

And it was. It was like Harry was disappearing from the feet up. His lower body slowly disappearing.

Voldemort made 'Hmm-ing' sound, tapping a slender figure against thin lips. Coming to a decision just as Harry's shoulders disappeared.

"If this is the bond at work, we shall see if it works both ways."

Harry gave a grin and a nod, before his face finally disappeared next.

------------------------------

Across the country Harry woke up, Ron leaning over him.

"C'mon mate! Get up already, its almost time for breakfast!"

Harry stretched, feeling surprisingly rested for the few hours rest he could have had. At Ron's shout he groaned before standing up, wondering what on earth could happen next in his life.

-------------------------------

_An:_

_I am _so sorry_! I know this was late, but I hope it was worth the wait. I've been hoping to get to this point for a little while; it should be fun to see what I can do next. Though suggestions are always appreciated._

_Review please, we almost made 100 reviews last chapter! Off by 6! That is now officially a goal of mine, reach a solid one hundred for a chapter. Though I will try not to make you wait so long for an update again. :P_

5


	12. Chapter 12: MalfoyHarry Letters

'**An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground'**

By: Night Flame Miko

Contributed to by: Chocolate coated Blue

_An: Four! We were four off of 100 reviews. So close, yet so far. *pouts* Oh well, I still have a goal to reach 100 the next chapter :D_

_Right. So a buncha you wanted the letters between Harry and Draco. So here you have em._

----------------------------------

Key:

Harry's Letters: _Italic and __**Bold**_

Draco's Letters: _Italic and __Underlined_

----------------------------------

_Potter,_

_Why..ugh…when. The Dark Lor- Damnit…_

(Harry smirked as he looked at the crossed out words at the beginning of the letter)

_Ok. Potter. _**Why**___have I been ordered to mail you? Not that I think your puny mind can comprehend what a pleasure being contacted by me is, but besides that, I want to know__why__**I**__have to contact __**you**__. And I want to know now!_

_So I suggest you get talking, because otherwise I will make extra sure this year at Hogwarts is __**very**__ memorable._

_From,_

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Malfoy Heir_

_**Dray,**_

_**What's the matter? Finding words a little hard to put down on paper? And here I thought all Malfoy's were perfect in Every. Single. Way. *smirks***_

_**I don't think I will tell you.**_

_**Though if you want to find out, you should probably keep sending me letters Malfoy. Obey your orders like the slime-ball you are and I may consider enlightening you. Later.**_

_**Till then; lets get to know each other!**_

_**Hi. I'm Harry Potter. Your self-induced rival and hated arch-enemy. You've plagued me at school and you hate me. The feeling is mutual.**_

_**Now your turn.**_

_**From,**_

_**Harry Potter,**_

_**The Secret Keeper**_

_Potty,_

_You complete waste of time! You think I __**enjoy**__ blabbering to a complete half-wit like __**you**__! If you feel the urge to speak to someone, go running to the mudblood and weasel! My time is worth it's weight in gold, I don't __**need**__ to be spending it talking to someone with the intellectual range of the proverbial teaspoon!_

_And I'll have you know that __**I**__ did not want to __**waste**__ parchment on your pathetic hide. You are worth no more than a first draft, you half-blooded troll spawn._

_I do not have the wish nor the inclination to get to know you. And I __**definitely**__ don't want __**you**__ to know anything about __**me**__!_

_So keep your disgusting nose out of my business. And do not think I will keep writing to you. I do not fear my father. Only if I got direct orders from My Lord himself would I continue to waste my valuable time on your useless self._

_From,_

_Heir Malfoy_

_**Malfy-kins,**_

_**You want direct orders. I'll get you direct orders.**_

_**Be prepared to write soon.**_

_**From,**_

_**Me**_

_**Aka HP**_

_**Aka The More Special One Than You**_

_Potter,_

_How..What- When…Fuck._

_Fine. I will talk with you. But do not think it's from any charm of __**yours**__. I would rather drink Flobberworm juice than speak with you willingly in any way._

_So lets keep this short._

_I am Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy Name and all those affiliated with it. I am pureblood, and I __**hate**__ anything to do with mud-bloods, half-bloods and especially __**you**__!_

_I hope the Dark Lord kills you soon. You are using up valuable air._

_Unwillingly,_

_The Malfoy Heir_

_**Mini-Luscius,**_

_**Whats'a matter? Can't comprehend that I may be more influential than you? Well you're going to have to shut up and get that nose out'a the sky Malfoy! Cause you've just been booted on the scale of important people to way below me!**_

_***cackles***_

_**Now that that's out of my system. Lets give you a lil' bit more info, so that when/if you're asked about me you'll be able to say that we **__**have**__** been speaking the whole summer. Which. By the way. Is the **__**whole**__** reason for this.**_

_**Just a mini tidbit of info, to keep you happy (can Dark Minions **__**be**__** happy? Hmm…)**_

_**Though, I suppose I **__**will**__** have to explain a **__**little**__** so that you don't mess up before we've even begun.**_

_**Damn, and here I was hoping to keep you in the Dark (excuse the pun *snicker*) for as long as possible.**_

_**In any case, due to a whole bunch of unforeseen events (that I won't bother telling you *grins*), I need **__**you**__** to pretend that **__**we**__** have been writing to each other the whole summer and as such, through the complimentary insults etc, we know a bit about each other. Just enough that if someone asks, you can say that we **__**did**__** write to each other, and that you **__**did**__** learn something about me and vice versa.**_

_**So yea…**_

_**That's basically it for now. Wouldn't want to waste ink I could be using doodling on a letter to you. **_

_**From,**_

_**The-Boy-Who-Lived**_

_**i.e. more famous than you 'cause he gets a hyphenated name**_

----------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Malfoy Manor, one Draco Malfoy sat reading said letter and once reaching the end felt a now-familiar twitch developing above his left eye.

----------------------------------------------

_An:_

_So there you have it. The beginning interaction between our second favourite rivals. Hope some of you are happy. I actually had a lot of fun with this…_

_Damn._

_So, maybe; and I mean __maybe__ I will do some more later on if people want them. The insults were actually quite fun. Though if not letters I could just integrate it into the talking between the two at school…hmm…we'll have to see, eh?_

_Hope you enjoyed it. I will continue on with the plot the next chapter for all those loyal readers out there._

_Thank you for the previous reviews everyone! They are much appreciated._

_p.s. In case anyone was wondering what Dray meant by not needing to follow his father's orders and only the Dark Lords orders. I meant that the Dark Lord relayed his orders through Lucius at first, so Harry had to get hold of him and ask him to speak to Malfoy directly._

_This didn't result in another favour, as technically it's what Volds should've done in the first place :P_

_p.p.s. c'mon, lets try for 100 reviews people. Just 4 more of you click that review button and the goal is complete!_


	13. Chapter 13

'**An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground'**

By: Night Flame Miko

Contributed to by: Chocolate coated Blue

_An: Woohoo! 100 reviews (103 actually :P) This is great! I never thought I'd see the day when I got 100 reviews for __one__ chapter…_

_Now lets try for 150 *huge grin*_

_Nahh, I'm joking, you can put the guns and other sharp, pointy objects down *sweatdrop* Hehe. _

_So as a special thanks to you all for helping me reach my goal, here's a longer chapter with the stuff that you've all been waiting for :D_

_---------------------------------------_

Voldemort smirked as he stared down at the beginning of the Brats and Mini-Malfoy's...Ah...Potter's and Malfoy's (…shit, Potter's weird fascination with nicknames seems to have transferred to him) correspondence.

Remembering the reason he had started re-reading the letters changed the smirk into a frown as he let out a sigh and dragged his hand down his face.

It had been a week! A whole fucking week, and _still_ there was no progress on the bond. He would have assumed that it was something only Potter could do if it weren't for the fact that said boy hadn't been able to repeat the experience.

Of course Potter only thought it relevant to point out (they had started sending letters to each other again once they realised that they weren't getting anywhere with the 'ghost-apparition-thingy') that he only appeared after thinking about Voldemort's letter.

So here the Dark Lord was, having spent the last 4 hours (4 whole fucking hours!) _thinking_ about the letters and he had finally given up and started re-reading them. And still nothing!

Glaring at the sunlight filtering through his window he decided that it was 4 hours past time to go to sleep. He would try again later, when he had more free time to waste thinking about bloody letters.

Moving into his room he glared at the clothes he was wearing before deciding that it would be too much effort to change and simply slumped (gracefully) across his bed. Closing his eyes he willed himself into unconsciousness, accepting the darkness easily.

-----------------------------------

Harry bit his lip; _absolutely_ focused on the task at hand.

Said task being to make a potion for Snape in his class. And whilst this wasn't especially unusual, what _was_, was the fact that so far he hadn't screwed up! Like, at all! It was absolutely fan-fucking-tastic, and so, now that he was at the _last_ stage of the potion, and one of the most delicate, his focus was so complete that he didn't even notice the inevitable explosion somewhere else in the classroom. It was _such_ a delicate potion that technically only Hermione, Malfoy and a few other Slytherins stood a chance. Except for whatever God decided he deserved to stump Snape for once. And he wasn't wasting said chance for the world!

He had two clockwise turns of the ladle to go, having to add 4 spider eyes (like flipping _ew_! Who the crap harvested this stuff anyway? Why waste your life picking out _spider eyes_?) evey 1/4 way round the cauldron.

Biting harder on his lip he was just about to add the spider eyes (not allowed to stop the movement of the ladle, it all had to be done in one _smooth_ movement) when a familiar voice suddenly spoke Right. Next. To. His. _Ear._

"I remember this potion. Incredibly dangerous to-"

Of course the Dark Lord was interrupted by Harry's completely justified reaction of:

"Holy Mother of-!!"

Spinning round Harry looked at Voldemort floating smugly behind him, arms folded and a smirk settled firmly on his face. Harry was half-way through his 'Glare of Death (phase 2)' when the cauldron behind him, which as he had stated before, could have _nothing_ go wrong with it, promptly exploded; sending out gelatinous gloop everywhere.

Luckily because of Harry's automatic 'Oh, Shit! Loud noise! Duck!' reaction, he managed to not get glooped at all. But this was not the same for the majority of the rest of the class…including Snape.

Now Harry's self-preservation instincts came into play and putting on his most innocent expression, he ignored the Dark Lord _right_ behind him and looked Snape in the eye, "It wasn't me?"

Unfortunately it came out more as a question. So before Snape could decide to try out Harry's luck of surviving un-survivable things, said boy was out of there. His stuff miraculously packed in 3.8 seconds flat (like magic!) and the boy in question out the door and down the hall before Snape could say 'Detention', which was rather lucky considering it was exactly what was about to come out of said teachers mouth.

Harry only slowed down once he was safely 4 stories above the ground floor (7 levels above the dungeons that contained Snape's classroom) understandably he _still_ didn't feel far enough away.

Knowing that his next class would start soon anyway he turned around and headed back in the direction of his Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Of course as he turned around he noticed the (evil, psychopathic, megalomaniac, _serial killer_) Dark Lord floating amiably behind him, looking with what seemed to be curiosity and recognition at his surroundings. Realising that Volds was probably too distracted to begin the conversation himself Harry started it for him.

"Soo…How'd you do it?"

Voldemorts gaze snapped to him and instantly all expression was gone before the question registered and an annoyed frown crossed his face. Moving in front of Harry, said boy was forced to stop as Voldemort loomed over him, the floating adding unnecessary height to the already tall (and imposing) Dark Lord.

"Ohhh, Haaarrry." Voldemort began in a slightly sing song tone of voice, "Did you forget to mention something you did before you appeared in my study."

Harry frowned in thought, trying to remember. Pulling up nothing he began to shake his head, "Noo…All I did was homework, think about the letter and then…I…went…to..sleep…" Hesitantly looking up from where he had lowered his gaze whilst he thought he let out what sounded suspiciously like an 'Eep!' at the look on the Dark Lords face. Backing up till his back hit the wall, Harry found it ironically amusing that he was more worried about Voldemort now, when said man could do nothing to him in his present ghostly form, then on some other occasions, such as when they met at Knockturn Alley for the lunch-get-together.

"Four hours. Four hours I attempted to get here by _thinking_ about the letter. Why? Because _you_ said it was the _last_ thing you did before you found yourself in my study. How could you forget the fact you Went. To. Fucking! Sleep!"

The rage was clear on Voldemorts face now and Harry could feel how angry he was through the bond. Not really sure what to do he settled for sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and letting out a weak chuckle.

"Uhh…Sorry?"

Voldemort glared at him a little more before stepping back (in mid air, weird, I know) and letting out a frustrated sigh. Sending one last glare at Harry he finished with a,

"I am going to kill you."

Before he could stop himself Harry nodded,

"Yeah, I know."

This time he held back the 'eep' that threatened to escape at the glare. He resolved to teach himself to let out a more manly sound when scared/startled when he had the time.

A bell tolled through the castle and the sound of chatting and footsteps began to echo down the hallways.

Glancing round Harry turned to Voldemort wondering what to do about him. Said man sneered at him, as if he knew Harry's thoughts (which he probably _did_, knowing Harry's luck with keeping his thoughts _in_ his mind). Sighing Harry simply turned and made his way to Defence Against the Dark Arts, Dark Lord in tow.

-------------------------------------

Defence Against the Dark Arts did _not_ go well. The _whole_ way through the lesson Voldemort contented himself with making snide comments on the spells mentioned, or telling short-stories on how _useless_ some of the spells were and how _he_ knew from personal _experience_.

Experience as in deflecting them with some other Dark Curse, and then explaining to Harry what kind of state that left the poor victim responsible in (though Harry rather thought that if they were stupid enough to even _attempt_ to fight a powerful Dark Lord and not run ASAP, then they rather deserved what they got).

This was _not_ the way he wanted to spend his favourite subject, and it was _not_ helped by the fact he couldn't tell said Dark Lord to _shut up _and _fuck off_, because otherwise everyone would think he was hearing voices in the walls again…not a good thing.

So he was quite justifiably ready to go on a mass-murdering rampage by the end of the lesson, and he decided to get right to it if something didn't distract him soon.

Unfortunately said distraction didn't occur in the lesson, _but_ directly after it when Harry went to the Gryffindor common room, which was usually empty during lunch. He had been talking to the Dark Lord, _after_ having released his anger at Voldemort for the lesson debacle, and they had started to continue their debate again where Harry was half-way through an emphatic point when a quiet voice diverted his attention to the entrance of the common room.

"Harry?"

It was Hermione and Ron and they were watching him with barely concealed curiosity/worry.

"Harry…who are you talking to?"

His eyes widened and he glared at the smirking Dark Lord before turning his attention back to his friends who had moved further into the room.

About to panic his mind raced and suddenly that epiphany which happened with the Malfoy/letter incident occurred again and a wide smile spread over his face as he waved his friends forward to sit on a seat.

"You'll never guess what happened." He started, looking down and sheepishly ruffling his hair with one hand, "But today, you know in potions how my cauldron blew up?" At her nod he continued, "Well that wasn't cause I screwed up and was waiting for it to blow. That was because a voice I didn't recognise had suddenly spoken in my ear!"

"But Harry," Hermione stated with a puzzled frown, "There was no one near you at the time."

But Harry just nodded emphatically, looking with wide eyes at the both of them he leaned forward conspirationally, "My luck is back." He stated as they leaned closer to hear his whisper, "I'm being haunted, but only I can see or hear him! It's freaky!"

He folded his arms and feeling quite satisfied leaned back, but of course Hermione wouldn't leave it at that. Her face settled in a frown as she looked at him with something akin to suspicion, "But Harry I've never read of a…personal haunting? Where only the one being haunted can see the ghost…"

Harry just shrugged before pointing at Voldemort who was watching everything with a raised eyebrow, "Well, there he is. Can you see him?" Her frown deepened as she gazed un-seeingly at where he pointed, her eyes slowly turning to Ron who seemed to, as usual, have taken everything at face value. Ron simply shrugged before looking at Harry and asked with a lopsided grin,

"Well then what's your ghosts name, mate?"

It was a, for once, innocent question. But Harry panicked inside, quickly putting something together he hoped that Hermione wouldn't see through the name, but he couldn't think of much else on such short notice,

"His name's Elldir Samoht."

He heard a choking sound and turned to see Riddle apparently chocking after attempting to stop the laughter at the chosen name. Blinking at the sight he almost missed Hermione's question,

"His name's Elder Samot? Do you think he was the Elder of an ancient tribe somewhere?" Her know-all-knowledge curiosity finally showed itself and Harry simply smirked as he met eyes with Voldemort,

"Well, he _is_ certainly ancient."

Ignoring Voldemort's snarl his smirk widened as he waved his arms around emphatically.

"He could be in his _seventies_ or something!"

As usual Hermione started to babble about all the different tribes he could have belonged to, where they could have migrated to and from and everything else she could think of, though that was abruptly cut off at Harry's mused question (which prompted another round of choking from Riddle),

"I think I'll call him Voldemort."

Hermione and Ron started spluttering before Ron turned pale,

"Are you saying he's…"

But Harry simply looked at him before allowing comprehension to dawn on his face,

"Oh God no! I just thought it would be funny if people saw me calling an invisible person only I could see and hear, Voldemort." He shrugged and let out a grin, "They would completely _freak_!" His friends didn't share his enthusiasm, in fact it looked like they had gone into shock. Finally Ron seemed to snap out of it and he leaned forward to pat Harry soothingly on the knee,

"You're insane, mate. Absolutely, undeniably, completely fucking insane."

A grin just spread over Harry's face as he nodded happily.

Turning his attention to the stoic Dark Lord watching from the corner, Harry stuck out his tongue before he turned his attention back to his friends, having the first enjoyable conversation he had had with them in a long while.

-----------------------------------------

Voldemort watched as Potter and his friends talked.

Shaking his head he pushed his consciousness back to his sleeping body. He hadn't realised just how smart Harry was, or just how quickly the Brat thought when under pressure until he witnessed it happen.

Only he had felt the panic Harry had experienced, and the others would never have been able to tell from Harry's expression just how worried he had been.

But it was that last line that the boy said that had him truly realise just how smart Potter was. He had mentioned how he would maybe give 'Elder Samot' the name 'Voldemort', and whilst his friends thought he would do it just to get a rise out of people, only _he_ knew that Harry had averted a potential disaster. If anyone ever heard Potter accidentally call Voldemort by his name out loud, they would simply overlook it now, where as if Harry had said nothing...

It wouldn't have ended well. For Harry anyway.

Shaking his head once more, he looked through his own eyes at the ceiling above him before allowing himself to fall back into sleep, wondering just how much about Potter he really knew.

------------------------------------------

_An: There we go people._

_Hope all of you are happy._

_Sorry, I know this one isn't that funny. I was simply trying to get the plot to move along without trying to force some of the humour, though I think the beginning wasn't too bad :P_

_Reviews make me happy. So review please :D_

_(Me? Emotional blackmail? Never! :P)_


	14. Chapter 14

'**An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground'**

By: Night Flame Miko

Contributed to by: Chocolate coated Blue

_An:_

_Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter some of you have so anxiously been waiting for ;P_

_Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed thinking this one up :) Honestly I have no idea where I come up with these things, but they are brilliant aren't they? *shines nails on shirt*_

_Right, now that all the complimentary posturing is over :D_

_Time for the chapter!_

---------------------------------------------

Voldemort could feel that now familiar tick trying to appear above his left eye.

He didn't know what God he had pissed off, but he would do or kill anything to make it up. You see, it had been 3 nights since he figured out how to Ghost (as Harry had taken to calling it), and now that Harry knew all he had to do was think about Voldemort before he fell asleep to Ghost…well Voldemort had just about had it with the Potter Brat.

There were quite a few reasons for this, actually; beyond his usual homicidal urges towards the teenager. One being that he had told his Death Eaters not to worry (as they so obviously _were_, and it was beginning to effect their work, and he couldn't have _that_) and that he had managed to get rid of his 'conscience'…again.

And at the time he had, but now it was not so, and therefore he had to act as if he didn't see Harry, and Harry had quickly figured this out. So for the past two nights he had made it a mission to get Voldemort to react. Though of course, the worst he could do was surprise the Dark Lord and/or speak to him, as because he was a ghost he obviously couldn't touch anything. Voldemort thanked God for small mercies.

But he was starting to reach his breaking point, though he _refused_ to give up. And unfortunately it was the date for Snape's annual report on what he had garnered from Dumbledore, and now that Voldemort knew he wasn't a spy he allowed the private meetings to take place between him and the Potions Master once again, instead of having it be part of a whole meeting.

This proved to be a mistake.

He tried to pay attention to what Snape was saying without letting his attention drift to the annoyance (Aka Harry Potter) currently poking his finger with apparent fascination through the Potions Master's arm. It seemed Potter had figured out that it was only when someone else stuck something through them in their Ghost form that it was distinctly uncomfortable, otherwise they could easily float through things without any inconvenience.

Keeping his eyes focussed pointedly on Snape's features he felt a sudden chill rush through him just as Harry seemed to brighten, his face enlightened as he seemingly came up with an idea.

Wondering whether he should do or say something despite what it would look like to Snape, he was two seconds too late as Harry suddenly stuck his whole hand into Snape's chest, a look of intense concentration on his face. Deciding to ignore it he was about to focus on what Snape was saying once again when Harry let out an exclamation as he pulled his hand out of Snape's chest and punched said hand into the air,

"Yes! I _knew_ he was a heartless bastard!"

Voldemort broke. Slapping a hand to his face he pulled it down before glaring at Harry, ignoring the Potions Master's startled silence.

"There are you happy now, you annoying brat? You got me to react, woop-dee-do-dah-day." Voldemort stated sarcastically, glaring at the grinning teenager, "And what do you mean _he's_ a heartless bastard? I'm the Dark Lord! I've killed hundreds! Why aren't _I_ the heartless one?"

Harry put a finger to his chin, seemingly thinking about it before coming to a decision. "What do you mean you're a heartless bastard?" Walking up to the Dark Lord, Voldemort sneered at the grin on Harry's face, "And here I thought you were all Butterflies and Roses, eh Voldie-poo?"

Voldemort's mind went blank before it caught up with what had been said and he felt absolute murderous rage, the likes of which he hadn't felt in a _long_ time.

"Screw killing you, Potter. I am going to _catch_ you, I am going to _torture_ you, and then I'm going to _give _you to the Death Eaters so _they_ can torture you, and only _then_ will I kill you, as _slowly_ and _painfully_ as possible!"

Rising from his seat he glared down into the wide green eyes of Harry Potter, and as he forced his rage to cool (so he wouldn't end up taking it out on the only one he presently could i.e. Snape) he noticed the fear and overwhelming pain coming from the cringing Saviour, and with a start he glanced at the scar. As he half expected; it looked like the scar had re-opened and blood was starting to run down Harry-Ghost's face. Said teenager blinked before touching the blood and saying in a blank voice,

"Huh. And I thought you couldn't hurt me when I'm like this…learn something new every day." And with that he disappeared.

Voldemort looked at the empty space wondering _what _just happened. And _why_ did he feel something like…guilt…_again!_ He had never felt guilt once for _anyone_, and now the same person had inspired it at least twice! It was unheard of!

Sighing he dragged a hand down his face and looked at Snape when he heard his hesitant voice,

"My Lord? Is…Potter here?"

Frowning he turned it into a sneer and glared at the Potions Master,

"Yes Snape. Glad you could catch up. Now get out before I redirect my anger to a more entertaining venture." Fingering his wand he smirked as Snape easily caught his meaning and swiftly vanished out of the room.

Letting out one more sigh, he wondered whether he had damaged the tentative friendship he had with the Boy-Saviour more than he could hope to repair…and the real question was…did he even _want_ to repair it?

It was only as he realised that he could feel nothing coming from Harry through the bond that he decided that:

Yes. Yes he did.

-----------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he stared out the window of the common room.

It had been a day since the mess with Voldemort and he was starting to wonder what was wrong with him.

He'd at first been angry. It was just a joke! Merlin, did the guy have to take it so badly?!

But it was only later that he began to wonder about how he had been acting lately. He knew that Voldemort was stressed with Dark Lord stuff, and now that he thought about it, distracting the man during all his meetings just to get a reaction, whilst being fun for Harry himself, it would most likely have just put more pressure on the Dark Lord. And whilst he may, unfortunately, view the Dark Lord as a friend, he should _know_ that Voldemort would never view things the same way.

It would probably be for the best if he just stopped speaking to Voldemort. Hopefully the bond will relapse and then he won't have to worry about Ghost-ing to the Dark Lord anymore. Though now that he thought about it, Dumbledore would probably appreciate being able to 'spy' on all of Voldemort's meetings…but for some reason that just felt _wrong_ to Harry, though he knew if the situation was ever switched that Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to spy on him.

Closing his eyes he rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache begin to develop, before starting when he suddenly heard a voice across from him,

"Po-Harry."

Looking up his eyes widened when he saw Voldemort sitting across from him on one of the couches. Glancing around Harry took in the empty common room before turning his attention warily to the Dark Lord.

"What are you doing here?"

He could hear the suspicion in his own voice and almost winced before remembering that he had good reason to be suspicious.

Surprisingly Voldemort wasn't wearing his usual sneer and seemed to be struggling with something. Finally the Dark Lord just sighed (Harry's eyes widened at that, even such a small show of frustration was unusual for Voldemort) and looked Harry in the eye.

"Look, I just wanted to…apologise, for my actions the other day. It was unjustified, and I had no need to force so much pain on you for so small an infraction. I hope my…oversight will not ruin our…" Gesturing vaguely he frowned before giving a small shrug and continuing, "...whatever it is we have going on."

It was a few seconds later that Harry realised he had forgotten to breathe and promptly sucked in a deep breath, wondering who the hell had gone and replaced the Dark Lord and since when could they Ghost? Realising he was letting the silence last too long, he simply smiled brilliantly at the Dark Lord,

"Don't worry! I never expected an apology, but if you don't want to discontinue our…friendship…I guess, then I'm all for it!"

Voldemort only sneered in return but another of those unidentifiable emotions came through to Harry and he only grinned in response before gesturing at the empty room,

"It was good timing you had there, Voldemort. It would have been even more awkward if other people had been around for that."

It was with some surprise that he heard a soft voice almost directly behind him, and considering Voldemort was in-front of him, eyebrow raised and smirk in place he decided that he hadn't imagined it. Turning slowly he couldn't say he was _that_ surprised to see Luna Lovegood, in all her dreamy glory smiling at hi-…the place just above his left shoulder.

"Luna? How long have you been there? I could have sworn this place was empty…" Glancing around again, Harry realised _where_ exactly he was and this only brought on more questions. "And how did you get into the Gryffindor common room? Where'd you get the password?"

Luna simply smiled at him…ish. And answered dreamily,

"Why Harry, I have always been here. And the Slicker-ickles told me the password, you should really be more careful about what's around when you say the password; you never know what's listening in."

Harry slowly nodded at the strange girl before saying,

"You know Luna, I would actually find it more believable if you were to tell me the castle was sentient, liked you, and then gave you the password to our common room."

Luna blinked her large blue eyes before seeming to focus on Harry for the first time since he had known her, speaking in the most serious voice he had ever heard (and considering she had fought _Death Eaters_ with a dreamy voice, this was saying something) she asked him carefully,

"Harry…are you feeling alright?"

Blinking at her he realised what she was implying-

And promptly smacked his head into the coffee table, groaning.

You knew you had hit rock-bottom when Luna 'Looney' Lovegood thought you were insane.

Voldemort smirked at the groaning teen and asked silkily,

"Would you mind doing that again? It was quite satisfying."

Lifting his head to look at the Dark Lord incredulously they were both surprised when Luna spoke dreamily once again,

"I think that would be a bad idea Mr. Voldemort. The Nargles enjoy the sound of heads smacking wood." Leaning forward she finished conspirationally, "You don't want Nargles about, they are annoying little buggers."

Of course, Harry and Voldemort were still stuck on the part where she _answered_ the Dark Lord.

"Luna…you can hear him?" Harry asked her hesitantly and she blinked at him,

"Of course Harry. Mr. Voldemort is sitting right there," she pointed directly at said Dark Lord who blinked at her (the Dark Lord equivalent of gaping), "Why wouldn't I be able to see him, or hear him speak?"

Harry opened his mouth and raised a finger before slowly lowering it, shutting his mouth and shrugging at Voldemort, "I got nothing."

Voldemort simply leaned forward and examined Luna, who didn't seem at all uncomfortable by the attention,

"Hmm…It would seem Miss. Lovegood has some Seer blood in her. This would account for her odd mannerisms and ability to see that which most others can't."

Harry blinked once again before looking at Luna with new respect,

"Wow Luna. That's really cool."

Luna smiled dreamily at him,

"It is rather, isn't it?"

Sitting down next to Harry she promptly began to tell Voldemort, most Evil Dark Lord in the last century about some of her more fanciful creatures, and Harry simply watched, feeling more peaceful then he had in while, knowing that finally he had someone who could know of his little secret.

Someone who apparently wouldn't care all that much.

--------------------------------------------

_An:_

_Wow. I have no idea where this chapter came from. I had planned the Snape-heartless bit and the Luna-insane bit, but the rest came out of _no-where_!_

_Still I hope you enjoyed, it was rather fun for me to write._

_And finally some more progression for our two characters eh?_

_Till next time._

_-night flame miko_

_p.s. reviews=happy :P_


	15. Chapter 15

'**An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground'**

By: Night Flame Miko

Contributed to by: Chocolate coated Blue

_An:_

_Hi. Sorry this one took a bit longer than normal. I just have to warn you that over the next couple of weeks I probably won't be updating at an even pace. I have some really important exams going on, and whilst I definitely won't drop this whilst I do them, these updates may take time between each._

_So just be patient please._

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything._

---------------------------------------------

Harry was angry.

This, most would say, was completely understandable; as he had been standing, reciting sweets to the stupid gargoyle for the past 7 minutes. And nothing! You would think that when Dumbledore had requested the meeting after breakfast this morning, he would have _at least_ told Harry the password.

But nooo.

Hearing a muffled sound (suspiciously like a snort) Harry turned the glare on his Dark Lord, floating behind him and looking all too inno-…scratch that, stoic. Tommy-Boy couldn't do innocent if it smacked him across the head. That thought prompted a smile from him and a subsequent eyebrow-raise from said D. Lord.

Shaking his head he turned back to the gargoyle, doing a double take when he _swore_ the thing was smirking at him. Letting out a frustrated sound he reared his foot back, prepared to kick the stupid thing (first the _owls_ and now freaking _statues_! What next, the fucking _squid_?); he was just about to let loose (which thinking about it was probably incredibly stupid and was going to hurt like a bitch) when he was thankfully interrupted by Professor McGonagall who was watching him with an eyebrow raised in an eerily similar fashion to Riddle floating beside him.

"Mr Potter. You are not just about to kick a statue, are you? I imagine that would hurt."

Turning he grimaced/smiled at his teacher,

"Who me? You think _I _would do something as stupid as kicking a sometimes-animate piece of rock?" Blinking at her with large, 'see I'm not stupid' eyes she merely chuckled before walking up and speaking to the stupid-sometimes-animate rock.

"Lick our rice."

He blinked as the statue immediately leapt out of the way and Professor McGonagall stepped to the side.

He was still contemplating the password and the fact that it _wasn't_ a sweet when he arrived at the top of the staircase. Turning to Voldemort he opened his mouth but said Dark Lord just shook his head a slight sneer on his face,

"Liquorice. Just ignore it. He did it to fuck with you."

Blinking again his eyes narrowed. The old man had bloody done it on purpose (of course he had, old coot), he only had 15 minutes to get this meeting over with and get to potions. It would have to be enough time; otherwise Snape was going to kill him.

Raising his hand to knock on the door, his hand hadn't even touched wood before a genial, "Come in Harry" greeted him.

Opening the door he walked in, grinning innocently. Dumbledore looked up from where he had been petting Fawkes, his eyes twinkling happily.

"Ah, Harry, my dear boy. How are you?"

Slumping across a chair in front of the Headmaster's desk he smiled at Dumbledore,

"I'm great Big Al. How're you?"

Dumbledore blinked at the nick-name, but as always just took it in stride; his only reaction to twinkle brighter.

"Fine, fine, my boy." Leaning forward Dumbledore laced his fingers together and adopted a more serious expression. Harry purposefully refused to meet his gaze, knowing his Occlumency shields (he had started working on them over summer)were crap, and instead looked around the office.

Of course that brought his gaze to the twitching Dark Lord next to him, who was apparently attempting to A-K Dumbledore with his eyes alone. His attention was dragged from this fascinating sight and to Dumbledore('s forehead) when the old man coughed lightly. "Harry. I have been hearing some interesting rumours about you being haunted, but only you could see or hear the spectre." His voice gentled as he tried to catch Harry's eyes, "Is it anything the Order has to worry about?"

Adopting a slightly worried look he turned his gaze back to Voldemort, seeming to contemplate their worst enemy; who was apparently back under control of his immediate homicidal urges.

"Nope. Not at all."

Voldemort smirked slightly at that, crossing his arms and watching what he realised was going to be an amusing game of cat-and-mouse. The question was, who was the cat?

"Are you sure my boy. You don't want to jump to conclusions and have another grievous accident like what happened with Sirius happen again." Harry immediately felt that anger from earlier increase into pure rage and snapping his eyes to Dumbledore's he very nearly spat his next words at the old man,

"No. I'm absolutely sure that Elder Samoht cannot hurt me. He's a ghost for Merlin's sake! And trust me; he is not nearly snake-like enough to be Voldemort."

Not even a complete lie, Harry smirked not noticing the exact same expression spread across Tom Riddle's face a few feet from him.

It was only as he felt a slight pressure in his mind that he realised he was looking directly in Dumbledore's eyes, which was probably exactly what the old bastard had wanted. Attempting to look away he began to panic when his eyes refused to leave the Headmaster's, even as the pressure increased. Clenching his hands he tried to clear his mind, hoping with all his might that it would work, he knew that Dumbledore was seconds away from entering his mind completely.

And that was when things got weird. Just as he felt the Headmaster's mind slip past his meagre barriers; there was a sharp twinge in his scar and a low snarl from Voldemort next to him. Dumbledore's eyes widened as…_something_ was suddenly between them, a barrier he hadn't known existed sprang up between his and the intruding mind. Then with no further ado, the Headmaster was thrown out, not having even scratched his surface thoughts.

Standing up Harry glared at the headmaster before sneering,

"I think that is all Headmaster. I warn you, I do not appreciate anyone _ever_ going into my mind with or without my permission. Do not call me for another meeting unless you are inducting me into Fawkes' Order or someone is dying. Anything short of that and I will be _extremely_ pissed." Leaning forward he glared into the not-twinkling eyes. "Good day, Headmaster."

Twisting on a foot he stalked out of the office before the Headmaster could even got a word in. He was down the stairway and heading to the dungeons before he realised that right now Voldemort was fighting very hard not to laugh.

Feeling the amusement coming from the Dark Lord he couldn't help cracking a smile despite his anger,

"Told 'em good. Didn't I?"

Regaining himself, the Dark Lord sneered at Harry; though he didn't feel anything truly behind it,

"It was adequate. You haven't gained many points, though, until you atleast attempt to hex, if not kill him."

Raising an eyebrow at Voldemort he shook his head,

"You Dark Lords and you're little 'killing people thing'. You seriously need to get a new hobby."

Sniffing imperiously, Voldemort looked down on him.

"I'll have you know that my 'hobby' is far more than just a 'killing people thing', and if you cannot realise that yourself then you are not worth my valuable knowledge."

Snorting at the stuck-up statement Harry muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Head so far up his ass he can't even breathe', but Voldemort merely sneered at Harry, deeming that not even worth a reply.

It was as they reached the entrance hall (which branched off into the dungeons) that it happened. Harry was striding towards the staircase, knowing he had five minutes to get to class, when he spotted Ginny heading up the main stairway, obviously in a hurry. She must have noticed him as well because she turned and smiled shyly at him; which he returned, before she spun round and took off once again, taking the stairs two at a time.

The whole thing lasted barely a few seconds, and Harry hadn't meant anything by it. So he was completely surprised when a crippling amount of rage and possessiveness flowed from the Dark Lord and straight into him. Gasping he slumped to his knees, cradling his head in his hands and biting back a whimper. Surprisingly his scar didn't hurt, but having such conflicting feelings (his own and Voldemort's) hurt enough to bring and keep him down anyway.

The feelings abated slowly and it was only once they were gone that he looked up and glared at the unrepentant Dark Lord.

"What the _fuck_ was that?!"

All he got was a sneer in return, but Harry wasn't going to drop it. Turning he looked at where Ginny had disappeared and realising what the feelings implied he turned disbelieving eyes on Voldemort.

"Oh, _hell_ no. You can't like Ginny Weasley! That's so many different kinds of wrong I don't even know where to start!" In fall rant mode he didn't notice the taken-aback expression on Voldemort's face before it was smoothly replaced with the impassionate mask. "I mean you _possessed_ her and tried to use her _life force_ to-"

"I assure you, I do **not** _like_ the Weasley brat. And on my remaining sanity, I never will."

Harry opened his mouth, about to demand what the feelings were about then; when a bell tolled and he realised that he was late, and that Snape was going to end him.

Sending a look at Voldemort that promised an interrogation later he swung round and took off for the dungeons, hoping that if he wasn't _too_ late, he might survive with all his appendages in tact.

Voldemort followed at a more sedate pace, watching the retreating back and wondering whether he should be worried about this turn of events.

------------------------------------------

_An:_

_Sorry everyone. This was going to be longer, but work, sleep and procrastination deemed this the ending of the chapter. It at least started the point I wanted to bring up in this chappy. But from here on out, things are definitely going to get interesting :P_

_-NFM_


	16. Chapter 16

'**An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground'**

By: Night Flame Miko

Contributed to by: Chocolate coated Blue

_**An:**_

_Hello everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long! But considering the length between updates I have good news and bad news. The good news is that my exams are over and I should be free to update at my leisure (ie. More often). The bad news is I'm going to be in Greece for a two week holiday from next Thursday, so I won't be here nor near any internet __to__ update._

_I'm really __very__ sorry._

_In any case I also have a warning to give to my loyal followers:_

_**Warning:**__ This is going to be a __**slash**__. As in __**boy x boy**__._

_Sorry this warning took so long, but I truthfully couldn't decide till the last chapter or so whether I wanted it to be that or just friendship. But considering I've gone pretty much as far as I can go with friendship, I'll take it a step further._

_Unfortunately, there will be no lemons. This is just too light-hearted a fic for such heavy stuff. But there will probably be citrus. We will have to see._

_Again, many apologies, and I hope this chapter makes up for the past month and next few weeks._

_**Disclaimer:**__ We don't own anything._

---------------------------------------------

Harry glared mutinously.

He had just been kept back at the end of the potions lesson. And whilst this wasn't that unusual an occurrence, what _was_ was the fact that this time it _truly_ wasn't Harry's fault!

Seriously, because of his near impossible pass the last lesson, Harry had decided to pull out all the stops and attempt the impossible once again this lesson.

Of course Harry had forgotten that Dark Lords were all about holding grudges and petty revenge.

So since Harry had spent 3 whole days attempting to distract Volds during his important meetings, Voldemort decided that he was going to spend the whole lesson attempting to _kill_ Harry.

After the fourth near miss, where Harry had listened to Voldies 'helpful advice' the consequences of which had actually caused Snape to pale and offer up a prayer to whatever Gods may be watching; Harry had realised what said Petty Lord was doing and refused to listen to him any more.

Of course the many near death situations during that one lesson did have the unexpected side-effect of causing Harry to concentrate more and actually put in all his effort into _not dying_. This had the unforeseen effect of causing him to create the potion perfectly, and once Snape had regained the ability to think beyond his imminent death he had asked (forcefully) for Harry to stay behind.

Harry had been so shocked that Snape had actually _asked_ at all that before he knew it, the door had closed behind the last student and he was trapped with the glowering man, _and_ he didn't know what the problem was. He _hadn't_ killed everyone, and in fact had created the potion _perfectly_. Technically he should be able to leave scot-free.

Technically.

"Potter. What. _Was. __**That.**_"

Harry just blinked innocently up at the man before answering,

"What was what, sir? I simply created the potion, and did so perfectly, might I add." He smirked smugly at the end, deciding to ignore the tiny fact that it would have never happened if he hadn't nearly died brutally…4 times…again.

Snape looked disbelieving.

"Merely _created_ the _potion_! You nearly killed everyone in this class in such a way that even the Dark Lord would have been proud of it!"

Off to the side, said Dark Lord smirked and nodded his head,

"Too right I would have, I practically created it myself. _Of course_ it would be up to my standards."

Harry's glare returned and he moved it onto Voldemort,

"What the fuck! Seriously, I only distract you during you're little 'get togethers'! Why the crap were you trying to kill me! None of my little distractions were life threatening! Do you know what some of those mistakes would have done to me and everyone else! You are one sick bastard, you know that?!"

Voldemort's smirk only grew as he raised an eyebrow before drawling,

"I _am_ a Dark Lord, you realise. I have a reputation to upkeep."

Harry's glare turned incredulous,

"But I'm the only one (other than Luna, and it's not like she would care) who would know about it!"

Voldemort didn't respond and neither did he look any less smug. Shaking his head, Harry was distracted when he remembered Snape standing off to the side, watching the one sided conversation with a raised eyebrow and blank look.

"Is..."

Snape paused, as if unsure to go on, before seemingly coming to a decision and finishing the sentence,

"Is my Lord here?"

Harry blinked before shrugging and turning to Voldemort and asking in a loud whisper,

"Are you here?"

Riddle looked at him blankly for a second before stating calmly and with little inflection,

"Yes I am, you idiot."

Harry nodded,

"That's okay then."

Turning to Snape he nodded again,

"Yeah, he is. Though he called you an idiot."

Snape blanched imperceptibly and Harry grinned as Voldemort ground his teeth, eyes narrowed.

"I was calling _you_ the idiot, Potter."

Harry nodded happily,

"I know, but I figured I'd purposely misinterpret it and then relay the message."

Snape looked confused for a second having only gotten part of the conversation, before he seemingly figure it out (he wasn't called a genius in some circles for nothing) and glared avada-kedavra coloured arrows into Harry.

"How did this come about, Potter?"

Harry shrugged again, getting bored and wondering if he had only been asked to remain so as to undergo an interrogation,

"I dunno. Something about the bond between me and Volds" Snape flinched slightly at Harry's brutalising the Dark Lords name, "mind bond strengthening into something more the longer we corresponded."

Snape blinked, ran the sentence through his mind again, and decided that 'yes, he had heard that right'.

"_Corresponded?!_"

Harry blinked again before realising what he said and smiling sheepishly,

"Yeah, I got bored over the summer, and since I couldn't mail friends I decided to mail enemies…"

He shrugged again, looking completely unaffected by the look of disbelief/horror crossing Snape's face. In fact he seemed more curious about the look than anything.

"Why do you care, sir? I was under the impression you had purposely screwed up my mind barriers to let Voldie into my head whenever he wanted? Surely me becoming chummy with the Dark Lord is perfect for you?"

Snape had started spluttering half-way through Harry's little spiel, so much so that Harry almost missed the growled '_chummy_' from Voldemort. Harry simply grinned at Voldemort before turning back to Snape,

"If that's all, sir. I would appreciate being allowed to leave now, I've got to go get ready for my next lesson."

Snape nodded mutely, not saying anything till the door was almost closed behind Harry and all said Boy-Who-Lived heard was a muttered, "Is that boy _insane_?!"

Which Harry dutifully ignored and trotted off to his next lesson, the Dark Lord moving next to him.

Voldemort said nothing and Harry assumed he was getting the silent treatment for the 'chummy' comment. Grinning internally Harry moved through the passages and hallyways with practiced ease.

Break had just started and there were quite a few students milling about in the varius hall/passage ways. For Harry, there was nothing different about this year than any other and he ignored all the looks he was getting with ease, but whilst he was completely oblivious to all the looks he was receiving, and the type of looks the majority of the school population were giving him, Voldemort was not.

Harry seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was now 17 and that he had grown up to be a very fine looking young man. No one else was as oblivious to his looks as he was, and if it weren't for his celebrity status he might have been more conscientious of the muffled giggles and looks sent his way by the various hordes of girls (and a few males) on the short journey.

Considering this, Harry was once again taken completely by surprise when he passed yet another horde of giggling girls and that crippling jealously which Voldemort had valiantly been holding back finally pushed through.

Grimacing Harry refused to collapse this time, despite the pain of the conflicting emotions; and glancing at the Dark Lord he determined where Riddle was sending his death glares and turned to look at Cho Chang, who was in amongst a cluster of her friends.

His grimace growing Harry pushed off, the bond pulling Voldemort along behind him as he moved away, and as the distance grew so too did Riddle manage to reign in his emotions until he was walking calmly next to Harry as if nothing had happened.

Harry was having none of that. The time for questions was _now_.

"What the fuck! You can't have something for Cho too! You –bleeping- killed her old boyfriend! You are one sick fuck, you know that!"

Harry was pissed off now, and it was a good thing that he had navigated himself through a more deserted part of the castle or else everyone would think he was hearing things in the walls…again. And there would be mass panic and hysteria throughout the castle…again.

Voldemorts anger came back, and Harry knew that if Riddle wasn't in his Ghost form right now, he would be attempting to end Harry in a very painful way right now…again.

"I want _nothing_ from that pitiful, despicable little _girl_! Do not assume you know everything just from the bare few facts!"

Harry glared harder, moving faster through the hallways, as if attempting to exhaust his anger by increasing his speed,

"Then give me more facts you bastard! You can't just leave it at that! What the fuck is your problem, who the hell are you getting all jealous and possessive over! I mean if it aint the girls, then the only other person it could be would be-!"

Harry stopped abruptly, seemingly realising something; and turning to Voldemort slowly his voice came out in barely a whisper as he finished,

"…would be…me."

Waiting for the denial, when none came Harry did the only thing he deemed feasibly possible in that kind of a situation and promptly fainted. More than happy in letting simple darkness over take him.

--------------------------------------------------------

_An:_

_Soo…what'd you think? It getting any interesting yet?_

_The top Authors Note is pretty important, so please read it now._

_Thank you for reading and the review, and I know that it was cause I wasn't updating for ages in the last one but I got 150 reviews for one chapter! Woohoo! Another goal reached!_

_Thank you to all those of you who reviewed. I love you all. Also I'm sorry, but it's reached the point where answering all the reviews I get is becoming unfeasible, so I'll answer the long ones or the ones that ask questions._

_Again, thank you for reading and please review, I enjoy hearing what you have to say! :P_


	17. Chapter 17

'**An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground'**

By: Night Flame Miko

Contributed to by: Chocolate coated Blue

_**An: **__Hello everyone!_

_Oh holy hell, I am sooo sorry that I took so long. Lets just say it's been a very hectic few months. Considering that, I was seriously thinking of leaving this chapter and any following those for a few more. My heart wasn't really in it._

_So all of you, my loyal followers, should seriously thank CosmicEssence. Because without their wonderful review, I still would have been ignoring my conscience and leaving all of you on the edge._

_Again, for that I'm sorry._

_But here we go. I hope I still have the ball so I can get it rolling again :D_

_**Warning:**__ This is going to be a __**slash**__. As in __**boy x boy**__._

_**Disclaimer:**__ We don't own anything._

---------------------------------------------

It felt like Harry woke a second later.

His scar ached and he could swear that the world had tilted 20 degrees off of its axis. Considering everything that had happened to Harry in his fairly short life, he wouldn't be surprised.

Groaning Harry cracked open his eyes as he rubbed his head, trying to force back the head-ache,

"Ugh…anyone'd get the licence plate of that truck?"

Trying to think past what felt like a crucio rebounding in his forehead Harry opened his eyes fully, only to have the memories of what happened hit him like an AK when he saw a smirking Voldemort floating a few feet from what looked like his suspiciously transparent body.

Harry cleared his throat before looking around, taking in his slumped over (real) body lying against the wall. Deciding to confront the obviously important issue Harry turned to Voldemort,

"It's not what it looked like."

Voldies smirk only grew,

"You fainted."

Harry glared, attempting to convey his displeasure with the idea. When that failed he spoke,

"I did _not_ faint! I merely fell unconscious when I found out someone I thought would be all too glad to kill me at the smallest opportunity was _possessive_ over me! I think you would have reacted in a fairly similar way!"

Voldemort raised a brow at the accusation,

"Oh? I think we both know I would not have _fainted_. That is far beneath one such as myself. You, on the other hand…"

Trailing off Voldemort looked down on Harry, seemingly completely ok with the idea of being possessive over his once arch-enemy. The smirk on his lips disappeared though, when Harry got a determined and slightly mischievous look in his eyes.

Harry stood up, brushing off his transparent body and ignoring for the moment the fact that they were both Ghosting, simply happy with the reducing pain in his scar. Looking at Voldemort he let a tender smile cross his face and walked slowly towards his one-time-nemesis. He could tell that said Dark Lord was resisting the obviously strong urge to back away at Harry's advancing form but Harry forced the smirk to stay on the inside. Putting himself directly in front of Voldemort he let only a few inches of space stay between them before looking up into Voldies eyes.

"Tom. I think…" Letting his expression become unsure he hesitantly looked up and leaned forward slightly, reducing the space between them to nearly nothing, "…I think I love you."

Voldemort's eyes widened and he looked like he had been hit over the head with a bludger…for all about 3 seconds before that smirk came back and he shook his head,

"Not going to faint."

Harry grimaced and stood back,

"Bugger. And I was sure the 'love you' thing would do it." About to continue he was interrupted by an all too familiar voice,

"But Harry. It's true."

Both of them looked over to Luna, not all that surprised that she turned up in the middle of a relatively abandoned area of the castle, conveniently at the moment of Harry's 'revelation'.

"…What's true?"

Harry asked hesitantly, whenever asking Luna to explain something, there was 70:30 % chance that you would not understand a thing she said and it would be better to just leave things be. This was almost one of those times.

"Can't you see Harry? You're standing next to a Jibberwacky stone (she indicated a slightly darker rock then the rest making up Hogwart's walls). You can only tell the truth next to a Jibber-stone."

Nodding assuredly to herself Harry blinked before deciding that if he was going to consider the implications of that surprisingly sensible (to Luna, anyway) statement, then he was going to die from something probably painful. He did _not_ love the Dark Lord. And he definitely(…probably) never would.

Harry looked across at Volds who was watching everything with a blank face, though the slightly raised brow hinted at his actual interest. Deciding to steer the conversation from the deep waters they were heading into he turned his attention to his transparent body,

"Hmm. I guess this is what happens when we both sleep at the same time?"

Getting curios he steppe back up to Voldemort and poked the Dark Lord in the chest. When his finger hit something that felt solid he did it again, just to make extra _extra_ sure. Looking up he met Voldy's scowl with a bright smile. He could feel the interest Volds was actually feeling (he dutifully ignored the irritation he could feel as well).

"Potter, if you poke me with that finger again said finger will be removed."

Harry couldn't resist so switching fingers he did it again before promptly leaping out of swatting reach and grinning as he watched Voldemort grind his teeth and visibly count to 10…make that 30.

Their attention was dragged from that _fascinating_ exchange by Luna 'hmm-ing'. Looking over to her they took in her looking vaguely at the area between them,

"Why are you still here?"

Blinking at the random question Harry decided to take it at face value and shrugged,

"I dunno. 'Cause we want to be?"

Luna shook her head and sighed sadly, seemingly exasperated at having to deal with someone like Harry.

Voldemort could understand completely.

"No, silly. Why haven't you gone to visit the Queen Bee yet? I would have thought you would want to hear what's going on…"

Voldemort caught on first and smirked at Luna's…interesting nick-name for Dumbledore. Deciding to cut short what ever idiocy was about to spout from Harry's mouth he simply inclined his head slightly (ever so slightly) in her direction and gripping the other Ghost's upper arm he promptly dragged him down the hallway.

Harry who had opened his mouth to respond, blinked as he was suddenly moving in a different direction, just making out Luna waving happily (in her dazed sort of way) after them. Turning to the one leading (dragging) him off he again opened his mouth, hardly getting out the 'Wha-' before he was interrupted…again.

"Shut up. We are going to see what Big Al is up to."

Harry ignored the slightly sadistic air coming off of Voldemort in favour of smirking at the Dark Lord's use of Dumbles nick-name. He _knew_ it was only a matter of time…he just hoped he was their if/when said D. Lord ever slipped up and said it to his minions. Smirk turning to a grin he only stopped fantasizing when he and Voldy Ghosted through the gargoyle (Harry smirked once again when the sometimes-animate-rock twitched violently as their magic interacted, how he loved revenge).

Floating up through the staircase they moved through the oak door just in time to hear Dumbles ask,

"So Severus, what did you want to tell me?"

Harry's eyes widened and finally removing his arm from Voldemort's grip he moved until he was right next to the desk, eyes moving between his Potion's Professors blank face and Dumbledore's twinkling one. Snape began, his expression not changing an iota,

"It is about Potter's…ghost."

Dumbledore leaned forward, his gaze sharpening for a second before returning to his old-man-twinkle once again,

"Yes, dear boy? Is there something I should know?"

Snape took a deep breath before nodding slightly and Dumbledore leaned in, somehow keeping his twinkle,

"His ghost…is the Dark Lord."

Harry's breath caught in his throat before he let it out in a threat only the Dark Lord could hear,

"I am going to _kill_ him."

-------------------------------------------

_An:_

_Aaand, that's a cut!_

_Sorry peoples, I realise this isn't quite up to scratch. Not enough humour, a bit too serious. My only excuse is that I haven't been in touch with this story for a while…meh._

_Oh well, things are finally progressing with the plot as well, at least. I had been focusing on the relationship side of things, but this should get the plot ball rolling as well at least. Don't worry, in the next chapter I should address some of the issues I brought up here between the characters :)_

_-night flame miko_

_Thanks for reading, I'm looking forward to your reviews! On a side note just thought I would mention that I got over 200 reviews for the last chapter alone (I realise that's cause I hadn't updated in a while, but still :P)! Yay, me. Hehe. So thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, I greatly appreciate the input._

_In any case, thank you and till the next chapter,_

_Ta-ta for now._


	18. Chapter 18

'**An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground'**

By: Night Flame Miko

Contributed to by: Chocolate coated Blue

_**An: **__My God. It's been almost a year, and I am so sorry. This is my final year before going onto uni and literally it has been chaos. I finished my exams a little while ago, but then went on for a short vacation at the beach. It was awesome, but I've left you hanging for so long and finally inspiration *cough* procrastination *cough* has hit enough for me to retake up the story. I hope the wait has been worth it, and thanks you to all those who have urged me to continue, without your support who knows what might've happened?_

_**Special Thanks To:**__Corpium,__ this wonderful person actually wrote what they thought would be fun to happen next, and brilliantly they managed to get my muse going once again. With Corpium's permission I have used parts of what they have written within this chapter. As a bit of fun I have added the rest of what Corium wrote onto the end of this chappy as a sort of omake. Enjoy everyone. :D_

_**Warning:**__ This is going to be a __**slash**__. As in __**boy x boy**__._

_**Disclaimer:**__ We don't own anything._

_"His ghost…is the Dark Lord."_

_Harry's breath caught in his throat before he let it out in a threat only the  
Dark Lord could hear, "I am going to kill him."_

Tom cocked an eyebrow curiously, smirking slightly, "Are you really?" The Dark Lord asked; following after Harry as said teenager stormed off in righteous fury, seemingly interested as to what extent he had managed to corrupt the Savior.

Harry who had been fuming to himself, striding down the corridor and ready to do damage...control, paused at not only the seemingly innocuous question but also at the apparently _not_ panicking Dark Lord. Thinking about it Harry grimaced slightly, "Actually I think I'll leave that up to you. You're into that whole, 'kill people for the smallest infractions possible', thing aren't you?"

Tom stopped beside him and sighed, apparently mock-disappointed at the predictable answer,

"Then I suppose this would be the time to mention that I ordered Severus to reveal the information."

Blinking Harry paused as that information processed before turning on said , crossing his arms and tapping a foot expectantly he raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation as to why he shouldn't be violently angry at this piece of news. Tom opened his mouth as he prepared to explain before he paused, struck by the fact that he was apparently willing to follow the orders, be they verbal or not, of some teenager. Scowling he prepared to snap at Harry, a sarcastically derogatory comment on the tip of his tongue only to be paused once again at the look that Harry was giving him. It wasn't a harsh look, rather big green eyes stared behind too large glasses and Tom felt his own anger start to drift away. Realising what Harry was doing he muttered a half-hearted 'Brat' before beginning his explanation.

"It is inevitable that Dumbledore will find out who your 'ghost' is; there are simply too many variables for such an outcome to _not_ occur. Therefore by having Severus reveal the information on our own terms not only will his position be strengthened but you will be able to control the situation, rather than being caught off guard." Tom shrugged slightly, turning his attention to an apparently quite interesting suit of armour.

Various expletives crossed Harry's mind. What Tom said was true, and although he was pissed at being left out of the loop, he also realised that he needed to act, and _soon_. Turning on his heel Harry floated towards his body, formulating and discarding explanations. The Dark Lord followed silently, lost in his own thoughts.

"Headmaster," Harry spoke softly, a childish lilt in his voice. He sat across  
from the twinkling-eyed Dumbledore; Voldemort standing casually to the side,  
observing. "What is it you wished to see me about?" the teen asked quietly.

"I apologise for pulling you from your classes, my boy. But something of a rather...delicate nature has recently come to my attention."

Harry inwardly grimaced. As soon as he forcefully woke himself up he had headed towards the Headmasters office, deciding that getting excuses in earlier would earn some brownie points. Only Snape had intercepted him on his way there, escorting him to Dumbledore who was twinkling far too much to be healthy.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, my dear boy. But Elder Samot, your ghost friend, is in fact Tom Riddle."

Harry widened his eyes and reared back in well feigned shock before glancing to the opposite corner of the room from Tom, looking at the empty space accusingly before turning his attention once more to Dumbledore. "But it can't be! He doesn't look anything like ol' Snake-Face! And he hasn't treated me bad or anything!" He emphasised everything with dramatic hand gestures and pleading looks at both Dumbledore and the empty space, ignoring the smirking Dark Lord off to the other side.

Dumbledore sighed sadly, seemingly buying Harry's completely ignorant act. Harry didn't know whether to be pleased or insulted that the Headmaster truly thought he was such an idiot as to not recognise his 'arch-enemy' even when apparently in disguise. "I'm sorry my boy, but it's true. Now I need to know, have you revealed anything to Tom that could be of a sensitive nature? And is there a way for you to stop him from appearing to you?"

But Harry was ignoring Dumbledore in favour of the empty space. Standing so abruptly that the chair he was on rocked backwards he stalked forwards, his face a mask of fury. Pointing at the area that would be a chest if Tom was actually in it, Harry released his magic enough that objects started rattling on their shelves and the office window's glass started to hum ominously. "I can't believe you. I actually trusted you! You were my friend! I told you things! You saw stuff no one else has seen! No! You know how the Dursley's treated me, and you still have the gall to mock me about it? Shut up! You're lying to me, I know you are!" Covering his ears with his hands Harry hunched over, as if trying to block out whatever was being said to him, mumbling 'liar, liar, liar' under his breath and hiding his smirk from Dumbledore with his forearm. Tom was actually chuckling to himself as he watched Harry perform. Finally Harry reared back, looking as if he had been slapped before he pointed at the door, glaring at the empty space, his face a rictus of fury. "Get out! I never want to see you again! Get out, get out_, get out_!" He stared at the empty space for a second before eventually lowering his arm and wiping at his eyes as if trying to hide tears. Facing away from Dumbledore he hoped the Old Coot mistook his shaking shoulders for crying.

There was movement behind him and then an old hand was placed on his shoulder; Harry had to stop himself from flinching away. Looking up into the carefully sad face of his Headmaster Harry could feel water appearing in his eyes from the effort it took to hold back his laughter, he really hoped it wasn't obvious that that was the reason he was crying, otherwise everything would be ruined.

Apparently it wasn't because Dumbledore squeezed his shoulder and let out a grandfatherly sigh, "My dear boy, I am so sorry. Voldemort has always been a very charismatic man, it is why he gains such followers in the first place. I have no doubt that he could trick even me into believing him a friend if given the opportunity."

Harry stoicly ignored the snort from said Dark Lord and instead nodded slightly, looking up at Dumbledore with wide and oh-so-innocent eyes. Dumbledore squeezed his shoulder one more time before moving back to his desk, re-arranging a few items on its surface. " Perhaps you should take today off, my boy. You have had quite a shock."

Harry nodded and pretended to sniffle. "Thank you Headmaster. I'll just...be going now."

Harry managed to keep a straight face almost all the way back to Gryffindor Tower before finally he couldn't take it anymore and collapsing; he laughed until it hurt.

He didn't notice Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort and his recently acknowledged friend watching with a peculiar expression on his face and an undercurrent of emotions that would have confused the most emotionally adept person.

_An: Finally! I just wanted to get this one scene over with. Don't worry I will update soon, though I am going on vacation at some point, so there will be delays. I am not a regular updater, and for that I'm sorry, but I will get them out as soon as I have the time._

_Here is what Corpium wrote, and once again thank you so much! :_

"His ghost…is the Dark Lord."

Harry's breath caught in his throat before he let it out in a threat only the  
Dark Lord could hear, "I am going to kill him."

Crap, Harry thought. He needed a plan, and he needed one now. The fun and  
games were over -for the moment. He would not lose this -this whatever he had  
with Voldemort- because of Dumbledore. The Headmaster wouldn't take anything  
else away from him.

The boy floated towards his body, formulating and discarding plans. The Dark  
Lord followed silently.

"Headmaster," Harry spoke softly, a childish lilt in his voice. He sat across  
from the twinkling-eyed Dumbledore; Voldemort stood casually to the side,  
observing. "I need to talk to you about something," the teen said quietly.

"I'm pleased to hear that, my boy. What is it you wish to tell me?"

"This summer, I... I didn't know what to do. I was so lonely and angry, and  
after Sirius... Well, I'll be honest. I was devastated. I felt like, like I  
had to -to do something, anything! Something to avenge Sirius's death." Harry  
looked down, his voice falling nearly to a whisper. "I let my anger control  
me. I found a way to shield my mind from Voldemort... and I found a way to see  
some of Voldemort's memories through his Occlumency shields." Harry chuckled  
inwardly at the hopeful gleam in Dumbledore's eyes. "Of course," Harry  
continued, self-deprecation staining his voice, "It didn't last long.  
Voldemort found out soon, and boy, did that hurt! But anyway, for some reason,  
I just got angrier at Snape. I blamed him for Sirius's death, for not actually  
teaching me Occlumency, for -for everything... It's not like I had anything  
else to think about, what with not being able to talk to my friends and all,"  
he added pointedly.

"But," he continued. "The deal with my friends this summer isn't the point.  
I'm talking too much, so I'll cut it short. In my brief adventures through  
Voldemort's mind, I found some memories pertaining to Snape, and with how  
angry I became this summer, I couldn't help trying to scare him this school  
year," Harry looked down solemnly, grateful for the powerful Occlumency  
shields Voldemort was providing. If Dumbledore knew Harry was cackling inside,  
this little spiel of Harry's could have turned into a disaster.

The teen continued hesitantly, "I guess I succeeded," he murmured. "I knew  
that Voldemort was one of the few things that scared Snape, so I used the  
memories I'd discovered in the summer, and... and I made Snape think Voldemort  
was with me yesterday... I really did scare him, and now... I don't know how  
I could have acted that way. I -Snape's been through so much. He only ever  
tried to protect me, and I just -I threw it in his face." Harry looked down  
again as he fiddled with his hands, ignoring the twitching Dark Lord's snort.  
The teen continued, "I don't know what to do! How can I possibly make up  
for... for this?" He trailed off, looking at Dumbledore woefully.

The twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes seemed to encompass his entire pupils. It  
was rather disturbing. "Perhaps, if you let me see the memories of what  
happened-,"

"No!" Harry nearly shouted, his whole body tensing. "No," he said as he sagged  
back into the chair. "I've forgiven Snape for his methods in teaching me  
Occlumency, but that doesn't change what happened," he said gravely. "Loathing  
Snape as I did, I still trusted him, but... He. Raped. My. Mind. Over and  
over again. The pain, each time, it was worse than the Cruciatus curse," he  
whispered.

Dumbledore looked at him searchingly, so Harry continued, "I trust you,  
Headmaster Dumbledore, but my mind... I just can't... I need some more  
time."

The Headmaster looked at the Boy-Who-Lived sadly. "I understand, my boy, and I  
thank you for that trust. Now, perhaps you'd like to talk to your friends? I  
can tell that keeping you from them this summer was a mistake."

"Yeah," Harry agreed quietly, trying to ignore the stab of anger from  
Voldemort whenever the Headmaster said "my boy".

"As for Severus," Dumbledore began, "I will be having a discussion with him  
today. Perhaps tomorrow you can confide in him what you told me."

"Yeah," said Harry as he stood up. "Thank you, Headmaster. I really appreciate  
it. I'm sorry for disappointing you."

"It's not a problem, my boy. I'm glad you told me."

Harry walked out the door, gracing Dumbledore with a tentative smile. Just as  
the door shut behind him, that smile turned to a vicious smirk.

The smirk soon died when he faced the Dark Lord. Curiosity and something akin  
to hunger adorned Tom Riddle's rather handsome face, and the emotions coming  
from the man made something stir within Harry. The teen gulped and hurried  
quickly down the stone staircase.

_An: So thank you, to Corpium and all my other reviewers. I hope you aren't to disappointed with this :P_

_-night flame miko  
_


End file.
